Leave Me Alone
by Yuka Hara
Summary: A.N: It was a simple idea, but I thought it was interesting enough to become a story. Ugly, unwanted, nerd, weird, loner...all these words were yelled,called, shouted to one single girl. Rin Watanabe, the school nerd. Momoi was always there for her. She was her only friend. But ever since that incident...Everything went downhills from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Our First Encounter**

A.N: I'm trying to make this a sad story. Sorry if isn't that good. And since school started again, my mind is getting slow on ideas.

Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I was opening my locker and saw a lot of hate mail. I sighed as I quickly changed my shoes and threw all the hate mails away.

I looked at the sparkly, clean floor. I stared at my reflection and looked away. I wasn't the prettiest, but so what? At least I was decent right?

I accidently bumped into a girl as I was walking. I fell and stood up. I looked at the girl with pink hair. I knew it. She was Satsuki Momoi. She was someone almost every single girl wanted to be in this school. After all, she was the manager of GOM and the closest to them. If anything happened to her, the team would instantly kill the person (Well maybe not literally).

"I-I'm s-sorry! I w-wasn't l-lo-looking." I stuttered out.

Momoi laughed at me. Not one of those laughs the fan girls do. But a kind and warm laugh.

"It's okay! Oh! You're kinda cute" Momoi said as she patted my cheeks.

I blushed bright red. No one ever said that to me.

Momoi sticked her hand out "Nice to meet you! My name is Satsuki Momoi. You can call me Satsu-chan if you want to ."

"Um... My name is Rin Watanabe. Nice to meet you Momoi-san." I said shyly.

Momoi gave me a friendly look. "Call me Satsu-chan when you feel like it!"

I only nodded and we both said our goodbyes.

I actually came from America, but I am one hundred percent Japanese. I had a friend named Taiga Kagami in America. He and I used to play basketball with each other all the time.

Anyway, I was a bit happy that someone for once, was actually nice to me. Afer school, I was walking home, since my house was pretty close. One of the fan girls came and stood in front of me.

"Oh~ If it isn't the ugly, loner~ I saw you talk with Momoi-san today~." The girl said smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I looked at the girl named Miki, standing in front of me.

A lot of different girls bully me but usually they weren't fan girls. But this girl was the president of the GOM fan club. Miki Ito.

I looked at her "What do you want?"

Miki quickly slapped me and glared. I touched the bruise and looked down at my hand. Blood.

"Why were you talking to Momoi-san?" Miki said as she grabbed my throat.

"I-I a-a-accidently b-b-bumped into h-her." I said trying to get air.

Miki let go of my throat and stared at me. "Don't talk to her again or get near anyone in GOM. If you do I'll ruin your life."

Mili started leaving and I stared at where she was standing before. I sighed in relief. For a second there, I thought I was a goner.

I continued to walk home and saw a basketball court. I was about to go and play, but I didn't want anyone to see me.

I opened the door and stepped into the house "I'm back..."

"Welcome back!" My parents said hugging me.

"Who did that to you?" okasan(1) said touching my bruise.

"N-no one! I just t-triped!" I lied as I laughed nervously.

My parents just sighed and gave me the look 'you're obviously lying."

I sighed and nodded as okasan bandaged my bruise. Today we were eating pasta~! As I finished I said good night to my parents and went up to my room. I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

'I don't want to go to school anymore... There's nothing to look forward to.' I thought as I remembered what Miki said.

I didn't care. If Momoi wanted to talk to me, than she could. It wouldn't be neither of our fault but Miki's.

I smiled at the memory of Momoi talking to me. I wish she was my friend. She was the only one nice to me. I miss my friends in America, mostly Kagami.

~The Next Day~

I walked to school as always. I quietly sat down in my seat as soon as class started. Some of the girls glared at me, but I tried to ignore it.

The bell rings and it's time for lunch. I sit outside under a sakura(2) tree and sighed. Some peace and quite, at last. I slowly opened my bento(3) and smiled softly. Okasan cooked my favorite food, octopus sausages, fried eggs, shrimps and lots more. I started eating slowly and sighed. It was quite boring eating alone, but it was the only thing that was good when going to school.

I smiled as I quickly finished my lunch. It's okay if I didn't get to become friends with Momoi. I just have to act like I never met her. I felt a tear slip down my cheeks. I quickly wiped it and stood up until a hand grabbed my arm.

I turned around and saw Momoi.

"Are you okay, Rin-chan?" Momoi said worriedly as she looked at me.

I nodded and smiled shyly. I got out of her grip and quickly ran back to class. I wasn't suppose to have any interactions with her.

Momoi looked at me who was running away. She sighed and smiled worriedly at me as she walked away.

I sat in my seat and sighed looking at the ground. I didn't want Miki to threaten me again. I mean who knows what she would do?

~After Class~

I was still getting my things ready when Miki came with a group of girls standing behind her.

"W-what is it?" I said as I started shaking.

Miki smiled sadistically at me and grabbed my hair.

"Ow! W-w-what a-are you doing?" I said as I squirmed around.

Miki glared at me and pulled my hair even harder."I gave you a warning. Remeber? I told you not to get near Momoi."

I froze and remembered my interaction with Momoi at lunch.

"B-but s-she's t-the one who t-talked to me..." I said as tears started forming in my eyes.

Genral's POV

Momoi was walking past a classroom and heard voices. What she saw, scared her. She saw Rin getting beaten and saw that she was crying.

Momoi gulped and pushed the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends?**

A.N: Hope you like this chapter. And I also sometimes switch POVs a lot. Sorry about that~

Momoi pushed open the door and looked at Miki.

"Let her go!" Momoi shouted angrily and Miki. Rin sighed in relief and smiled a bit that someone actually helped her.

Miki and her gang whispered something and quickly left the room. Rin rubbed her head and kept saying ow.

Momoi smiled at Rin and patted her head. "Are you okay?" Momoi asked worriedly.

Rin smiled nervously and nodded. "Yes,but my head hurts."

Momoi told Rin to wait for her so she could get a ice pack for Rin. As Momoi came back she gave the ice pack and watched as Rin smiled up at her as she placed the ice pack on her head.

"Thank you..." Rin said as she stared at the ground.

Momoi smiled brightly. "No need to be shy~! Ri-chan! We are friends after all!"

Rin's eyes widened as she stared at Momoi.

"Friends?" Rin repeated as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Momoi smiled at Rin. "We are friends now. Right? Ri-chan?"

Rin nodded and quickly wiped her tears. "Thank you..Satsu-chan.."

Momoi hugged Rin tightly as she hugged quickly grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her away.

"Now to meet everyone in GOM!" Momoi said as Rin trying to get out of her grip.

Momoi pushed through the door and yelled at everyone.

"My new best friend~!" Momoi shouted pointing at Rin.

Rin hid behind Momoi nervously. She didn't know what they would say and she was afraid.

"Nice to meet you. I am Tetsuya Kuroko." Kuroko said, appearing out of nowhere, scaring everybody.

Rin just nodded and began to speak. "Hello... My name is Rin Watanabe."

Everyone nodded and shook her hand. Momoi introduced everyone in their color. Seijuro Akashi, Red. Atsushi Murasakibara, Purple. Daiki Aomine, Blue. Shintaro Midorima, Green. Ryota Kise, Yellow. And of course, Tetsuya Kuroko, Black.

Rin looked confused at Momoi. "Why is Kuroko black and what about you?"

Momoi smiled and hugged Kuroko's arm.

"Tetsu-kun is the shadow~ And I am Pink." Momoi answered as Rin smiled at her nodding.

Momoi smiled and started walking away, while dragging Rin..AGAIN.

"We'll be leaving! Bye!" Momoi shouted as she closed the door.

Rin sighed and smiled a bit. She never thought that GOM was really that nice. She never met anyone nice like that ever since she came to Japan. She smiled. Maybe her life here wasn't that bad...Though Rin never knew _**that** _would happen.

Days passed and Rin was getting more popular? You could say that, but she wasn't the shy nerd anymore. She was more cheerful and had fun hanging out with everyone from GOM and Momoi, of course.

Fan girls were getting angrier at Rin as days passed. They would give Rin even more hate mail, destroy her shoes, and well, mess everything she had up.

That though, didn't stop Rin from having contact with Momoi and everone else.

~Flash Back~ Rin's POV

I was walking to school and the first thing I did was checking my locker. To my suprise, it was empty. There was no trash, hate mail and even my shoes were clean.

I smiled thinking that maybe they stopped. Too late, a group of girls I've never met appeared before me. They seemed like 3'rd years and they snarled at me.

"Why don'y you leave GOM and Momoi-san alone?! You don't deserve their attention!" The leader screeched.

Her fist appeared before my face, but before it could hit me, I saw Akashi standing in front of me and holding her fist.

"Let Rin go or else." Akashi said as he snipped his scissors.

The group of girls blushed as they saw Akashi but quickly left, not wanting to get hurt by the scissors.

"Are you okay?" Akashi said to me kindly.

I nodded and bowed to Akashi. "Thank you.."

Akashi smiled and held my hand. "Come on. Everyone is waiting."

I smiled back and followed Akashi back to everyone. As I saw everyone, I waved at them and they waved back. Akashi told me to go buy some drinks.

General's POV

Akashi told Rin to go buy some drinks as he watched her leave. Akashi looked at everyone seriously.

"Rin was about to get punched by another fan I stopped her." Akashi said as everyone sighed in relief.

"Rin-cchi is not hurt, is she?" Kise said as he looked at Akashi.

Murasakibara shook his head "People is scared of Aka-chin."

Momoi nodded and even Midorima agreed.

"Today's horoscope says that today cancer will have good luck." Midorima said as he clutched his lucky item, which was a piece of pie in his left hand.

Rin's POV

I bought drinks for everyone and quickly walked back. I gave everyone their drinks and started drinking mine.

"Thank you, Ri-chan!" Momoi said as she squeezed me.

"Your welcome, Satsu-chan.." Rin said as she smiled shyly.

Aomine nodded, who was standing next to Kuroko.

"You even bought our favorites." Aomine said as he drank his drink.

Rin smiled at everyone "Thank you!"

Everyone blushed whiled Momoi hugged Rin.

"I can't breath...Satsu-chan!" I shouted as Momoi quickly let me go, giving me an apologetic expression.

I smiled and said it was okay. After all, she didn't mean it.

~Present~

I smiled at the memory. Akashi saved me and everyone helped me when I was in trouble.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko said as he stood next to me.

"Yes. Thank you Tetsu-chan" I said smiling.

Kuroko nods and points at Momoi who was already in front of me.

"You two should go home. Everyone else and I will practice." Kuroko said as he started leaving.

"Okay." Momoi and I said at the same time.

We laughed at that and smiled at each other. I never knew that was the last time, that I would be happy...ever..again..

A.N: How was that? I hope you enjoyed It!


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Bonds**

A.N: I would like to thank all my readers for reading my story! Thank you!

Momoi and I walked back to my house. Today, Momoi wanted to meet my parents and have a sleep over with me. I was fine with it and tried to act calm, but inside me was literally exploding, I never really had friends that were girls since back in America, I was a tomboy.

I smiled cheerfully as Momoi walked beside me.

"And Tetsu-kun always leave me!" Momoi said as she looked at me.

I giggled at patted her on the head.

"It's okay. Maybe he doesn't understand love? He could be dense." I said honestly as I thought back to the first time I met Kuroko, along with everyone else. He was emotionless and blunt, but he was honest and always helped his friends in need.

Momoi pouted and whined like a little kid as I laughed it off. I saw a girl running to Momoi and I tried to stop the girl, but pushed Momoi onto the busy streets. Momoi looked at the girl and glared at her. Before she could even utter a word, a truck crashed into her.

She was hit by a truck and knocked out. I sat on the ground in fear, shaking and tried to call the ambulance, but the girl grabbed my phone away from me.

She sneered at me and I quickly adjusted my glasses and looked at her. It was Miki. She did that to Momoi and yet she didn't want to help her!?

I looked angrily at Miki and tried to grab by phone.

Miki looked at me and smiled sadisticly as she deleted everyone's cell phone from my phone. She tossed my phone back and quickly called the ambulance taking Momoi away.

I looked at Miki totally confused until she sighed and hit me on the head.

"Don't you get it?! You're the one who made Momoi-san crash into the truck. It's all your fault." Miki said smirking.

"It's not my fault... It's yours. You pushed her." I said seriously, trying to not cry.

Miki showed me her cell phone and flipped to a video.

"This video is a video of what happened right now. I'll just edit it to make it look like it was your fault." MIki said laughing.

I sighed and looked at the ground. "No one is going to believe you." I said as I stared at Miki.

She flipped her golden locks and laughed. She left me alone, sitting on the sidewalk without saying another word.

I stood up and ran home. I bang my door shut and threw myself on my bed. Tomorrow would be a good day...right? I mean everyone in GOM is my friend so they have to believe right?

I sighed, staring at myself at the mirror. They will definitely believe me!

The next day, I went to school and almost everyone sneered, hit, glared or threw things at me. I knew that my nightmare was just starting.

I was about to walk to the gym where everyone else was, but a group of students stopped me. They beated me up so much, that I looked like a mess. I cried silently and decided to go home...but there they stood. Right in front of me. Not looking at me in the eyes and some glared at me.

I saw Kuroko looking at the ground quietly and he looked a bit sorry. Aomine was the worse. He was scowling at me and made me scared. Kise was literally crying as Midorima just sighed and shook his head. Murasakibara had threw away his snacks into the trash was even worse. He was holding his scissors angrily.

I tried to explain to them but none of them listened. Everyone walked away except Akashi who took his scissors and gave a scar on my arm. Kuroko was last to leave but looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko said as he left to catch up with the other members.

I walked home, messed up and holding my bloody arm. It hurted so much. I felt like I wanted to die right now. Both otosan and okkasan were worried about me and swore to sue whoever did that to me.

I sat on my bed, listening to the words they said to me.

"How could you do that to Momoi-cchi?" Kise said crying.

Midorima held his lucky item. "Today cancer has the worse luck."

Aomine punched me in the face and looked angrily at me.

"Wasn't she your first friend? Why do that?!" Aomine cried out.

I sat on the ground looking at them. "I didn't do it..."

"Yes you did. Don't lie." Akashi said as he snipped his scissors.

I sighed and took out my black hair dye. I wasn't needed...I would rather die but Kagami and my parents wouldn't want that. I went to the bath room and dyed my hair. I changed my glasses to contacts and looked at myself in the mirror. I stared at the scar Akashi did. It will forever scare me, but who cares? I don't.

I smirked. The old Rin was gone. Welcome the new one. I couldn't wait to see everyone's faces tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth**

A.N: I wrote it in a hurry, so I don't know if it's good.

Rin walked to school, not wearing uniform. She now had black hair, took off her glasses, but kept her original eye color. She opened the door to the class room and sat at her regular seat.

Some students murmured and a girl went up to her. Rin looked at the girl and saw that she was one of those fan girls. Rin smirked and glared at the girl.

"Do you need anything...?" Rin asked coldly.

The girl yelped and ran back to her groupie, telling them that she was scary. When the teacher came in, all the students asked if Rin moved or something, some laughed while others smiled widely, waiting for an answer. The teacher pointed at the new Rin and everyone gasped. You could feel the whole different vibe you felt off her.

At lunch, Rin walked outside to her usual place, under the Sakura(1) tree and opened her bento. She ate slowly and smiled. It was so good.

~AT THE HOSPITAL~

Momoi was sitting in the hospital bed as she heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." Momoi said looking out the window.

As the people came in, it was everyone from GOM, holding get well gifts. Momoi smiled softly at everyone and looked around the room confused.

"Huh? Where's Rin? Did she come?" Momoi asked as she scaned the room.

Akashi looked at Momoi seriously. "Did someone push you?"

Momoi nodded and stretched. It was a good thing she wasn't badly hurt. Just knocked out, or else she would have to stay in the hospital for a few months.

"Who was it?!" Aomine said furiously as he looked at Momoi.

Momoi smiled threatenly and looked at Aomine. "It was one of those fan girls. Why? Did you guys do something to Rin?"

Everyone turned pale. Momoi was their manager and friend, but they hated it when she was mad. Kuroko nodded and explained to Momoi how everyone thought that Rin was the culprit. Momoi sat silently until she started shouting at them.

"How could you do that to her?!" Momoi asked angrily as tears spilled out of her eyes.

Everyone apologized to Momoi and even bowed to her. Momoi smiled at everyone at jumped out of bed.

"I need to be discharged!" Momoi shouted as she started walking out the door.

"Wait Momoi-cchi!" Kise shouted running after her.

Murasakibara shrugged as he ate chips and messed up Kuroko's hair. Midorima sighed and talked about how he had the worst luck today in his horoscope.

Momoi changed into her uniform and waited for everyone who was walking VERY slowly.

"Hurry up!" Momoi said as she walked out the door and towards the school.

Everyone followed behind Momoi and whispered. They wanted to tell her that it was an accident and they didn't mean it. As they went to the school they could hear the squealing of fans and whispers.

"Why is Momoi-san here? Isn't she in the hospital?" A random girl asked another girl beside her who shruged.

Momoi walked into Rin's classroom and opened the door with a loud bang.

"Where is Rin?" Momoi asked angrily. This made people think that Rin really did push her.

Everybody shook their heads, but one person said Rin may be at the Sakura tree again. Momoi ran towards the tree and soon enough saw a girl with black hair, blue eyes, eating a bento. The exact one Rin had the other time Momoi had talked to her.

Momoi ran happily towards Rin and tried to hug her but failed. Rin moved away, fast enough to dodge Momoi's hug.

"Gomenasai(2) !" Momoi shouted as she caught Rin and hugged her.

"Gomen(3)..." Everyone said gloomily as they looked at Rin who blinked.

Rin laughed at them. "What are you doing? Saying sorry for nothing! I don't even know you!"

Momoi looked confusingly at Rin. "Eh...? W-wha d-do you m-m-mean?"

Rin looked coldly at them and bluntly answered "I don't know you. This is the first time I met you."

Everyone stared at her. Did they really do something that bad to her to make her hate them so much? Rin stood up and closed her bento(4). Rin smiled threatenly at them and started walking off.

"Don't talk to me again. I don't know you and I don't want to know you." Rin said as she dissapeared into the school.

Momoi sat at the ground staring at the Sakura tree. Where did the Rin they know left?

Kuroko placed a hand on Momoi's shoulder.

"Maybe she has amnesia. We did hurt her a lot. If she did remember us, she would have exploded and asked us why we didn't beliebe her." Kuroko said smiling a bit at Momoi.

Momoi wiped her tears and jumped up. "Yeah! All we have to do is wait."

Midorima shook his head. "Cancer has bad luck today. Maybe I gave everyone bad luck."

Murasakibara smiled a bit as he ate some pocky. "Midori-chin. I don't think you would influence us all. Aka-chin has the best luck today, out of all of us."

Akashi nodded and putted his scissors. "That is true."

Kise cries in the corner. "Rin-cchi doesn't remember us at all!"

Aomine punched him on the head and told him to be quite. Momoi laughed at everyone's silliness. That's right. Rin will go back to them. All she need is cool off or get her memories back if she really do have amnesia.

A.N: It's not confusing is it?

1. Sakura- Cherry Blossom

2. Gomenasai- I'm sorry

- Sorry

4. Bento- A japanese Lunch box


	5. Chapter 5

**Gotta Face the Truth!**

A.N: Should this be a love story? I was in a hurry. Hope it's not confusing!

Momoi tried to talk to Rin but failed. Momoi sighed as she stared at Rin, her best friend. Well, her first GIRL best friend. She was always surrounded by guys and most of the girls at Teiko Middle were just fan girls.

Momoi cried silently to herself as she sat under the Sakura tree, by herself. Everyone else went to the gym to practice and decided to leave Momoi by herself so she could calm down.

In a distance, Rin stared at Momoi. She sighed. Why did she feel so sad when she looked at this girl? Rin looked at her hands and sighed again. Did she have amnesia? She don't know anyone in this school even though she was in this school for two years. Who was that other girl that bullied her today? It was M-miku? No it was Miki.

Rin muttered to herself quitely. "Geeze...Did I do something wrong?"

Rin looked at Momoi again and decided to apologize if she did something wrong. Rin stood in front of the crying Momoi and looked at her.

"Sorry..I don't know what I did wrong but I'm here to apologize." Rin said as she rubbed her neck nervously.

Momoi looked at Rin and hugged her. "Ri-chan~!"

Rin pushed Momoi off and blushed. "R-R-Ri-chan...? Why are you calling me that?"

Momoi pouted. "Stop faking! I'm your best friend!"

Rin stared at her and glared.

"Best friend? Stop joking around like that!" Rin shouted angrily as she stomped off.

Momoi stared as Rin's figure slowly disappeared. She ran to the gym and pushed all the fan girls away from the door.

"Satsuki?" Aomine asked confused as he looked at a panting Momoi in front of the door.

"What's going on Momoi-cchi?" Kise asked as he stopped dribbling and threw the ball to Kuroko.

Momoi sighed as she walked to the bench and sat down.

"Ri-chan..." Momoi answered gloomily.

"What about Rin-chin?" Murasakibara asked as he ate some new snack.

"She apologized to me. Saying that she's sorry for whatever she done." Momoi answered back.

Kuroko nodded "So she has amnesia.. Maybe she'll get it back one day."

Momoi smiled brightly and hugged Kurko.

"Tetsu-kun! Thank you!" Momoi squealed as Kuroko tried to push Momoi away.

Everyone sweat-dropped. How come Kuroko could make someone like Momoi like him?

"Anyway. Let's continue practice." Akashi said seriously as everyone started to continue their practice.

Momoi watched them the whole time and analyzed everyone's move to see if any of them could improve more.

It was getting late and the gym was quiter. All the fan girls left except one person who stood outside the gym. Rin.

Rin opened the door to everyone's suprise and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that Rin-cchi!" Kise whined.

Rin nodded slowly and walked up to Momoi.

"Here." Rin said as she shoved a teddy bear in Momoi's hands. " It's a sorry gift."

Momoi hugged the bear and smiled. "Thank you Ri-chan!"

"I said to stop calling me that! I barely know you guys anyway. Bye." Rin said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Aomine smiled a bit. "At least she's a bit nice to you Satsuki."

Momoi nodded happily as she played with the teddy bear. It was brown like a normal bear but had a bright rainbow bow with a white jewel in the middle.

'It's so cute!' Momoi thought as she stared at the bear.

Momoi sighed as she stared at everyone who was putting things back.

'Please come back and remember us.' Everyone thought at the same time and continued to do what they were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Passes Quickly  
**

A.N: Thank you for reading this story!~

~The Day before~

Momoi sighed thinking about Rin but decided to think positive! She wasn't watching and she clashed into a person.

"Sorry! It's my fault for not watching where I was going!" Momoi said bowing.

"I-it's o-okay..." The girl replied rubbing her. She had straight raven hair that went to her waist, she had a fierce look in her eyes but smiled.

"Are you Miki-san?" Momoi asked looking at the girl.

"Oh yes! Miki Kita. Nice to meet you." She said politely.

Momoi gave a serious look, "Please don't hurt Ri-chan anymore."

"O-okay...I-i w-will!" Miki said looking to the side nervously.

"Okay. Goodbye." Momoi said flashing a bright smile before walking to the gym to meet with everyone else.

~Present~

Rin smiled a bit at the memory. It was Momoi's doing that Miki and her gang stopped bothering her but they still gave her looks. It made her feel fuzzy inside was already the last year for everyone to be in Teiko Middle. Momoi became used to this new Rin but somewhere in her heart, there was a scar that could never be healed until something happened.

Momoi sighed gloomily as she stared at the school. It was the place where she had made so many good and bad memories. She'll treasure them all.

"Why don't we make a goodbye party? All of us are going to different High schools after all." Momoi said smiling.

Akashi nodded and looked at everyone. "Get the supplies."

Everyone nodded and quickly left to get the supplies to make the party. Momoi smiled and ran away to get someone in particular.

"Satsuki! Where are you going?" Aomine asked as he came back holding some streamers.

"To get RI-CHAN!" Momoi shouted as she ran.

Everyone became silent for a moment but came back to their senses and continued to do what they were doing.

Midorima sighed. "Momoi is always energetic.."

Aomine nods but smiles. "That's the good thing about her though."

Kuroko nods and goes with Aomine to get more supplies.

"Atsushi. Get the supplies. I'll buy more snacks." Akashi said as he smiled a bit at Murasakibara who nodded and left.

Momoi came back with an annoyed Rin.

"What's going on here?" Rin asked as she crossed her arm and raised an eyebrow.

Momoi hugged Rin.

"We're making a goodbye party for all the 3rd years like us! After all, it's our last year together Ri-chan!" Momoi said crying.

Rin sighed and tried to smile. "Stop crying Momoi-san."

Momoi pouted and squeezed Rin. "Call me Satsu-chan again!"

"No. And I've never called you that." Rin said as she pushed Momoi away.

Momoi nodded and smiled. She wanted to have the best party with Rin. It was their last year and they have to be happy.

Rin sat on the grass sighing as more people, especially the fan girls came to help. Some girls and guys glared at Rin who just tripped them and laughed. Momoi looked at Rin and smiled a bit. She changed but was still nice on the inside.

Rin sighed. She hated parties since it was always crowded and loud. All the decoration and snacks had been placed. All they had to do was wait for people.

"Satsuki! What happen to all the people?" Aomine asked.

Momoi blinked. "I don't know..."

Akashi sighed. "Did you give the invitations?"

Momoi shook her head. "No...No way! I forgot!"

Rin sighed annoyed. She forgotten to get people...!

Kuroko smiled a bit at Rin and looked at her.

"At least it won't be crowded." Kuroko said smiling.

Rin nodded happily. Everyone stared at Kuroko. Him? Smiling? Impossible. Wasn't he always emotionless?

"Uwa! Tetsu-kun! You should smile more!" Momoi shouted as she glomped Kuroko.

Rin laughed at the scene and soon everyone joined in. It was actually pretty funny even though they saw it countless of times.

"What do we do now?" Kise asked as he looked at the decorated gym that took them a whole day to put up.

"Just do whatever." Akashi said as he went to eat some snacks.

"I want more snacks Aka-chin." Murasakibara said as he held out his hands.

Akashi shook his head. "No."

"Please Aka-chin?" Murasaki pleaded.

"No." Akashi said bluntly.

Rin sighed and spoke up. "Just give it to him Akashi-san!"

Akashi froze for a second and sighed as he gave the snacks to Murasakibara. Everyone whispered.

"Akashi-cchi never listen to anyone." Kise said.

Everyone nodded.

"It's pretty weird." Aomine said as he eyed Rin and Akashi.

"Does captain like Rin?" Kuroko asked popping out of nowhere.

Midorima shakes his head. "Impossible. Both they're signs are not compatible to each other."

Momoi hit Midorima. "Signs doesn't count!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Rin asked as she glared at everyone.

"N-nothing!" They shouted as they walked away.

Rin sighed and smiled.

"Well. Bye. I have to go now." Rin said as she walked out the door and slowly closed it behind her.

"That was fun!" Momoi said smiling.

"Yeah. Rin seems to be more like herself." Aomine said.

Akashi looked at Aomine. "Are you thinking about your books?"

"N-n-never!" Aomine said sweating.

Momoi yelped. "Don't think like that!"

Kuroko smiled as he looked at the door and back to Momoi and Aomine.

"Rin-cchi does seem back to normal. Right Kuroko-cchi?" Kise said smiling like an idiot.

"Be quite." Midorima said.

Kise started fake crying and everyone started shouting. Rin opened the door with a loud bang and stared coldly at them.

"Be quite! You guys are too loud!" Rin shouted as she quickly left, grumbling.

Momoi sighed and lit up. "We should have fun! Tomorrow is the last day for us to be together after all!"

Kise nodded. It was sad that everyone was going to go to different schools but he'll find new friends at the new school he'll go to.

Rin looked at the sky as she walked home. She wanted to try and spend more time with everyone else but she didn't think she could follow their conversation. Every time they say something about the past, she never remembered it.

"Geeze...Something must have happened. I wish I remembered but oh well..!" Rin said as she ran back to her house and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**High School**

Rin sighed as she blew away a lock of her blonde hair. Her parents told her that she had to wash the dye out and that's exactly what she did.

"Seirin high huh..?" Rin asked herself quitely.

"Yes. You are going to go to Seirin High." Rin's parents said smiling.

Rin nods and smiles a bit. Maybe Kagami will me there. She heard her phone ring and she quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?" Rin talked through the phone.

"Ri-chan!" Momoi shouted.

Rin sighed. "What is it?"

"What highschool will you go to?" Momoi asked loudly.

"Seirin and wait..how did you get my number?" Rin asked as her eyes widened.

"Oh. You gave it to me~ Remember?" Momoi said as she giggled on the other side of the phone.

"Okay. Bye." Rin said as she turned off the phone.

"Who was that?" her mother asked.

"A classmate." Rin replied bluntly.

Rin sighed and ran up stairs. She looked at Seirin's uniform and smiled. It looked okay.

"It's just a dress. Not a really short one too." Rin said to herself calming down.

~ Next Day ~

Rin woke up extra early to change into her uniform. When she wore it she sighed and smiled a bit. It did look a bit cute...

"Get yourself together!" Rin shouted at herself in the mirror.

Rin sighed and took a deep breath. She looked at the mirror one last time and ran out of the room. She quickly grabbed her bento and ran to Seirin Private high School.

"This is it huh..?" Rin said quitely to herself.

As she walked in, it was really loud. Third and second years were all asking first years to join their clubs.

"Join the Swimming Club?" A girl asked people around her.

"Played Shougi before?!" A guy shouted waving his hands.

A guy in front of Rin looked at a guy passing by.

"I see you like to read. Want to join the book club?" The guy asked giving a flyer to another guy.

The guy nervously shakes his head. "It's just a manga."

The guy with the flyer smiled. "It's still a book."

Rin looked and saw a hint of blue hair.

"Kuroko..." Rin said smiling as she tried to catch up to him.

Kuroko was reading a book and stopped as he saw the basketball club.

"Kuroko..!" Rin shouted catching up to Kuroko.

"Rin..." Kuroko said putting his book back, "Are you going to join the basketball club?"

"Umm.. I don't know. Maybe." Rin said as she started walking away "Bye."

Rin sighed. "Last week's event was horrible.."

~Flash Back~

"Cheer up, sweetie." Mrs. Watanabe (Rin's mother) said.

"No." Rin said bluntly.

"Don't be that cold." Mr. Watanabe said sighing.

"There is nothing to be happy about. I can't remember my old friends from Teiko at all. Not even a single thing we did. I can never understand their conversations either." Rin said sighing as she laid on the couch.

Mr. and Mrs. Watanabe smiled. "We have good news because Kagami will be coming to Japan soon."

"Kagami?! I can't wait to see him again." Rin said smirking.

~Back to Present~

A red head came walking to Riko and Hyuga's table.

"I brought a new student..!" Koganei said sighing.

"Is this the basketball club?" Kagami asked bluntly.

"Welcome, welcome!" Riko said giving him a cup of drink, "As you know we were just established last year." Riko finished saying giving him the paper.

"I'll just write my name." Kagami said writing his name down and finishing the drink that was given by Riko.

"Just your name..? Eh... From America?" Riko said shocked.

"All basketball is the same where ever you go." Kagami said crunching his cup and throwing it over his shoulder making it into the trash can.

Kagami walked away while glaring at Riko and turned away.

Hyuga sighs and hands Riko another form. "You forgot another one."

Riko nods and looks at the form. "Let's see...Tetsuya Kuroko...He's from Teiko's Basketball club!?" Riko shouted.

"What?! The famous one?!" Hyuga asked loudly.

"He's a first year meaning he's from the Generation of Miracles! Wahh! Why did I forget the face of such a golden face?! This year's first years are crazy?!" Riko shouted at herself.

Rin appeared a minute later and looks at Riko.

"This is the basketball club...?" Rin asked catiously.

"Yes. Welcome!" Riko said smiling as Rin took a seat in front of her.

"I want to join." Rin said.

"You have to be a manager then. I don't think you can be a player." Hyuga said as he passed Rin the paper.

Rin nodded slowly and started writing her name and info. She gave the paper to Riko and waited.

"Okay...Rin Watanabe... Teiko middle..." Rin said reading over the paper.

Rin sighed, "I'm from Teiko but I don't know anything about their basketball club... Bye." Rin said throwing her cup away and walking away.

Riko placed her hand on her forehead and sighed deeply.

"That girl is too laid back! I bet she's hiding something!" Riko said to herself.

~Time Skip-Afterschool, Gym~

Some first years started talking about Riko.

"Hey isn't that manager cute?" The first guy said.

"She's a second year right?" The second guy questioned.

The first guy sighed, "If only she was sexier..."

Hyuga stepped behind them and both of them on the head.

"Morons! You're wrong!" Hyuga said angrily.

Riko stood in front of the group and smiled. "Hi~I'm Aida Riko. Coach for the boy's basketball club."

"WHAT?!" All the first years shouted.

"It's not him then?" The first guy said pointing at an old man who was sitting down.

"That's our advisor. Takeda-sensei." Riko said smiling.

Rin looked at Riko and shook her head. It was getting weirder.

"Now! Take off your shirts!" Riko shouted.

"Huh? Wait. What?!" All the first years shouted.

"Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak. I bet you do a 50 side jumps in 20 seconds, don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team"Riko said walking to the next person.

The guy looked at Riko amazed, "How could she tell?"

"Riko's father is a sports trainer. Ever since she was little, she went to his work place and picked up a few things from observing. She sees your strength and limits in numbers." Hyuga answered.

"And you're too stiff, do some stretches after you bathe" Riko said as she stood in front of Kagami, "Wow..."

"Um...Riko-senpai...how long are you going to stare?" Rin asked quitely.

"Ah..okay! Did anyone see Tetsuya Kuroko?" Riko asked looking down at her clipboard.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Kuroko." Kuroko said as he stood in front of Riko.

Riko screamed and shakily pointed a finger at him,"H-how long have you been here?"

."I've been here the whole time" Kuroko replied.

"What? This guy's part of the Generation of Miracles? He couldn't have been a regular."A second year said.

"Of course not. Right, Kuroko-kun?"Another second year asked looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko turned to him, "I have played in games."

"I didn't think so...wait, WHAT?" The second years shouted.

Rin stood in front of them and stood next to Kuroko.

"Of course he was...! Kuroko wouldn't lie." Rin said smirking.

"Rin..." Kuroko said quitely.

"Who are you?" Kagami asked angrily.

"I'm Rin Watanabe. What about you, two eyebrow freak." Rin asked calmly.

"Taiga Kagami." Kagami said annoyed.

"Stop! Now Kuroko can you take your shirt off?" Riko asked as she stopped the argument before things could go even more uglier.

"Ah..okay." Kuroko said taking off his shirt.

Riko told Kuroko to put his shirt back on and didn't say anything else. Everyone was excused until tomorrow.

Rin walked home quitely until she saw two familiar figures playing basketball.

""Let me tell you something, you should quit basketball." Kagami said annoyed.

Rin walked closer to hear more of the conversation.

"You're right. But even so I can't accept that. First of all I love basketball and I don't share your opinion" Kuroko said staring straight at Kagami.

Kagami glared at him, "What?"

"I'm different. I'm a shadow." Kuroko replied.

Rin sighed and walked right into their conversation.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Rin said smirking.

"Rin...What're you doing here?" Kuroko asked.

"Tsk, What do you want?" Kagami asked glaring at her.

"I just remembered you Ka-ga-mi." Rin said slowly, "Remember me? You use to call me Ri-Ri-chan."

Kagami blushed. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Geeze! What kind of an idiot are you? I never knew you were this dumb!" Rin shouted angrily.

"Do you know Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah. I knew him back in America but he can't even remember!" Rin said.

"I remember you now... Why are you even here?!" Kagami shouted.

"I came to Japan first! I came here to go to middle school." Rin said sighing.

Kagami glared, "What are you sighing about?"

"Just asking myself why do I have such a dumb childhood friend." Rin said as she walked away.

"Kuroko-" Kagami started saying as he saw that he was gone.

"He left already." Rin shouted, running away.

Kagami took his basketball and started walking home.


	8. Chapter 8

** Valentines Day Special!**

Extra Chapter 1 ~ Or Chapter 8 . there will be a lot of scene switch .

Rin sighed as she walked to the rooftop. Momoi and the others had invited her to go up there. It was more peaceful and there wasn't any fan girls in sight. Rin looked up at the sky and giggled. Tomorrow is Valetines Day and she wondered if she should make chocolate.

"Hey Sastu-chan...What're we doing up here?" Rin asked quitely as she spotted Momoi.

She smiled, "I just wanted to chat."

Rin sighed, "Okay...What is it?"

Momoi smiled at the door and turned back to Rin, "Tomorrow is Valetines."

~Behind the door~

"Akashi...What are we even doing here?" Aomine asked annoyed.

"Observing." Akashi said bluntly.

"Aren't we just spying on Rin-cchi and Momoi-cchi?" Kise asked.

_Snip, Snip_ went Akashi's scissors as he glared at Kise who quickly shutted his mouth.

Murasakibara ate his snacks, _Crunch, Crunch_.

"Stop eating for now Atsushi." Akashi said as Murasakibara nodded slowly, putting the snacks away.

"I think Momoi is part of the plan..." Kuroko said quitely.

"I think so too Kuroko-cchi. She was just smiling at us a second ago." Kise said.

Midorima shook his head, "This is such a childish thing."

"But this way, we might find out who Rin will give chocolate to." Kuroko said looking through the door.

Everyone became silent and blushed at what Kuroko said.

~Back to Momoi & Rin~

Rin nodded, "Yeah. I just remembered about Valentines when I was walking up here."

"Great~!" Momoi squealed as she clapped her hands together, "Who are you giving chocolates too?"

~To the guys~

The guys became even more curious and leaned closer to the door.

"Kise-kun, please move a bit." Kuroko said getting squished.

"It's not my fault Kuroko-cchi!" Kise whined.

They sighed and continued to place their ears at the door."

~Back to the girls~

"Chocolate...? Hm...I don't know." Rin said as she hung her head low.

"It's okay! I'll give it toeveryone as friends except Tetsu-kun~." Momoi said smiling.

"Friend choclate?" Rin asked tilting her head.

"Yup! There are two types of chocolates. A love and a friendship one~!" Momoi said squealing.

Rin nodded and smiled, "Thanks. I guess friendship will work."

Momoi pouted, "Only friendship...?"

"Y-yes..." Rin said looking away from the pouting Momoi.

"Okay~!" Momoi said as she stood up and walked towards the door, "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow Ri-chan!"

"Bye Satsu-chan." Rin said smiling shyly.

Momoi smiled back and closed the door behind her as she made all the guys fall.

"Ouch!" Kise said rubbing his head.

"Be more careful!" Aomine shouted at Momoi who only giggled.

"The plan failed." Akashi said snipping his scissors.

"Yeah. Though it's not my fault." Momoi said.

"It is!" Aomine shouted.

Momoi pouted, "Eh..?! How?"

"You told Rin-cchi about friendship chocolate!" Kise said pouting.

Momoi's eyes widened and laughed sheepishly, "My bad..."

Everyone except Kuroko glared at Momoi who yelped and ran away.

"Get her!" Aomine shouted as he started chasing her.

Everyone just simply stood up and walked away as they heard a shouting Aomine and scared Momoi.

Rin sighed as she placed her hands on top of her ears.

"Why is it so loud?" Rin asked herself as she quickly stood up and walked out of school.

Looking at the sky, the sun was already setting and she hurried home.

"Chocolate...I'll ask mom." Rin said sighing, "Mom! I need to make chocolate for Valentines."

"Got a boy you like?" Mrs. Watanabe asked as she smirked.

"No mom..." Rin said shaking her head.

"You're not dating are you!?" Mr. Watanabe screamed as he ran to the kitchen.

Rin blushed and closed her eyes as she screamed, "Again, No!"

Mr. and Mrs. Watanabe smiled at their daughter and left to the living room. Rin sighed and got out the ingredients.

"Looks like I have to make the chocolates myself." Rin said as she got out a box of white and milk chocolate.

Rin started melting milk and white chocolate in two different pots. As it melted, she turned off the stove and took out small heart molds. She took out a few chocolate fudge that was melted already and placed it on the desk. Next she took the molds and poured in the melted milk chocolate. Quickly, she placed a bit of chocolate fudge on each milk chocolate. Next, she use the melted white chocolate and poured it on top of the chocolate. She placed it in the fridge for thirty minutes and took it out.

"This looks good! I wish I can eat it now." Rin said pouting.

Rin took the molds out and each looked like a perfect small heart. She smiled and started placing them in small boxes. Each box contained 7 small heart chocolates. She started wrapping the chocolates in color rappers. Blue for Aomine, Black for Kuroko, Pink for Momoi, Yellow for Kise, Green for Midorima, Red for Akashi and Purple for Murasakibara.

"I'm all done!" Rin said smiling to herself.

She washed the pots and threw away the trash. She putted the chocolates in her school bag and giggled.

"I'm done, Mom, Dad!" Rin shouted.

"Did you make one for us?" Mr. Watanabe asked.

"No..I forgot! Sorry!" Rin said bowing repeatedly.

Mr. Watanabe started fake crying while Mrs. Watanabe started laughing.

"Just go to sleep." Mrs. Watanabe said smiling.

"Okay Mom. Night." Rin said as she ran up stairs holding her school bag.

The next day, Rin woke up early and changed into her uniform. She ate breakfast happily and walked to school humming randomly. Momoi stood in front of the school waiting for Rin.

"Ri-chan!" Momoi shouted waving her hands.

"Hey Satsu-chan." Rin said as she took out a pink wrapped box, "Friendship chocolate."

"Aw! Thank you so much Ri-chan!" Momoi said gloming her dear friend.

Rin smiled sweetly and nodded, "Gotta go to Class. I'll see you afterschool."

"Okay~" Momoi said as she skipped to her class.

In class, Rin was laying her head on her desk. It was really loud and annoying as she heard a lot of people wanted to confess to people in the Generation of Miracles (mostly Kise) and things like that.

"I wish I can leave already..." Rin muttered to herself, just in time, the first bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Be quite class." Sensei(1) said smiling, "Today is Valetines Day and I know how excited you guys are but please wait until class is over."

"Hai Sensei!" The class said.

~After Class~

Rin sighed in relief, "Finally. I thought I was going to die because of all the glares and insults..." Rin murmured.

Momoi appeared in front of the door making the guys blush and the girls squeal as they see their role model. Momoi looked at Rin and started walking out the door. Rin stood up and followed Momoi as she held her bag tightly.

"What is it Satsu-chan..?" Rin whispered.

"Aren't you going to give the chocolates to everyone else?" Momoi said smirking.

"E-eh?!" Rin said as she turned red and froze.

"Come on~" Momoi said happily as she started skipping and dragging Rin at the same time.

By the time they reached the gym, Rin was already dizzy and was laying on the bench.

"What did you do to her?" Kuroko asked.

"I didn't do anything Tetsu-kun~ I just dragged her here." Momoi said sweetly.

Aomine sighed, "Stop making mistakes already!"

"It's not my fault! Just like it wasn't my fault yesterday." Momoi said frowning.

Rin sat up and sighed, "Why are you guys figting...?"

"Sorry Ri-chan!" Momoi said sitting next to Rin who smiled and said it was okay.

Rin rummaged through her bag and took out the chocolates. She gave them to everyone depending on the color.

"It's friendship chocolates." Rin said smiling kindly.

They thanked Rin and blushed. Rin tilted her head and looked at everyone.

"What's wrong? Are you guys all sick? You seem really red." Rin said innocently.

Momoi giggled at what she said, "You don't understand huh?"

"Understand what?" Rin asked.

"Nothing~ Let's go~" Momoi said as she grabbed Rin's hand and walked off.

"Wait Rin-cchi!" Kise said putting the chocolate away and catching up to the two girls.

"Troublesome." Midorima said as he walked with Kuroko.

Aomine glared and ran up to everyone. Murasakibara started eating the chocolate and slowly walked with Akashi. Kuroko sighed and followed behind everyone else.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Rin said smiling.

"Who are you talking to?" Momoi asked.

"The audience..." Rin said sheepishly.

"W-what?! When was there a audience?" Kise asked.

"Always." Akashi said as Murasakibara nodded.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?!" Kise said pointing at himself.

"Yeah." Everyone else replied.

A.N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Remembering and Sandwiches**

A.N: Starting from now it will be my own plot with a mix of the anime plot...sorry for the late update! Too many things to do for school! I hope you forgive me.

P.S. I haven't give you a pic of Rin right now yet so it's on the right side.

Rin walked to school quitely and yawned. She didn't sleep well after arguing with Kagami.

"Dumb Kagami...Doesn't even remember me..." Rin muttered angrily to herself.

Kagami was right behind Rin and he glared at her.

"Who are you calling dumb?!" Kagami shouted angrily.

"You of course." Rin said cooly.

Kagami turned a bt red, "S-shut up already!"

Rin yawned, "Sorry about that?"

Kagami sighed and started walking away.

Rin quickly grabbed Kagami, "Don't run! And remember who I am already!"

"I don't know you." He replied quickly.

She sighed and punched him in the face. She quickly got out a photo and placed it in front of him.

"SEE? Alex. Himuro. Me and you. Remember?" She said tapping her foot.

"Oh. I remember you now...Why didn't you tell me you were coming to this school?" Kagami asked messing up her hair.

"Because I didn't want to. Too lazy. You probably would've shouted who I was if I called you suddenly." Rin said stomping on his foot and running off to class.

Kagami sighed, "Still the same as always..." He said as he walked to class.

When it was time for class, the bell rang and Sensei(1) came in smiling and took attendance.

"Is Tetsuya Kuroko here?" Sensei asked around.

"I'm right here." Kuroko said standing next to sensei.

"Ah! Sorry. But you're late." Sensei said sighing.

Kuroko shook his head, "I was here the whole time though."

"Never mind. Just take your seat Kuroko-san." Sensei said as the class went on.

When class was finally over, Rin smiled a bit and walked to the gym. She was very happy that Kagami had finally remembered her.

"How come she's so happy?" Riko asked everyone.

Kagami scoffed, "She's just happy that I remembered her."

"Wait. So what she said about she knowing you were all true?" Hyuuga asked pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah I guess so." Kagami said rubbing his neck nervously.

In the next minute, Riko was choking him. She had put him in a head lock and was literally killing him. Too bad everyone had to grab Riko away to let Kagami stay alive.

"What are you doing coach?!" Koganei asked looking at Kagami.

"Sorry. He's just too much of an idiot sometimes!" Riko said angrily until her eyes flashed over to Rin who was standing by the doorway.

"Rin! Come here! I got a annocement to make." Riko said waving her hands.

Rin nodded awkwardly at the happy coach and walked towards the group. Riko smiled at Rin and everyone else. She stood in front of the group and grinned.

"Today the first years will go buy the special sandwich!" Riko said pointing at the first years, "It's only a bit crowded then usual so you guys would be okay."

Hyuga nodded and handed them the money, "here. We'll go buy the drinks."

The first years nodded and started walking towards the special sandwich sale. It was not just a** bit  
**crowded, it was packed with people yelling and pushing.

"How is this just a **bit** crowded?" Rin asked muttering to herself annoyed, "These people are too loud just for a simple sandwich."

"let's go!" Kawahara shouted as he, Fukuda and Furihata went in and tried to push through the crowd.

The three of them tried again and again until their clothes were all messed up. Kagami glared and ran pushed through the crowd only to be pushed out.

"_The is a Japanese Lunch Time Rush!"_ Kagami shouted as he thought of a subway where people were pushing to get in.

Kagami next threw Furihata on top of the crowd and he started to crowd serf. At first it worked pretty well until he got pushed back.

"_This is a Japanese Lunch Time Rush_!" Kagami said in English and everyone shouted at him to stop acting American.

Kuroko came handing the sandwich to Kagami.

"I bought one but you can have it." Kuroko said.

"How did you do it?!" Furihata shouted.

"I just followed the flow of the crowd and they pushed me in the front. I took a sandwich and left the money on the desk." Kuroko said explains.

"N-no way!" The thought sighing.

Rin appeared holding a bag of sandwiches and held it up for them to see.

"See? It was simple to get the sandwich. How come you guys took so long?" Rin asked.

"W-what?!" Kagami shouted angrily, "How did you get that much!?"

Rin shruged, "I just asked a stranger to buy the sandwich for me and I gave them the money. A few minutes later they gave me a bag of sandwiches and in return they asked for my number and picture of me."

"Isn't that a stalker?" Kawahara asked paling.

Rin shruged again, "I don't know and second I don't know what a stalker is...so let's just give these sandwiches to Riko first."

They nodded and followed Rin back to Riko who smiled as she saw the bag of sandwiches. Hyuga took out some drinks and threw it to the first years.

"Here. You guys can eat the sandwich." Hyuga said smiling.

The first years nodded and started to talk.

"Who should try it first?" Kawahara asked.

"It gotta be Rin and Kuroko." Furihata said taking the sandwich out of the bag.

Fukuda handed the two the sandwich and waited for their expression. Kuroko took a bite and had the most happiest aura around him.

"It's good." Kuroko said happily.

"Uwa! I never saw Kuroko this happy!" Fukuda shouted.

Furihata and Kawahara looked at Rin and waited for her expression. Rin took a bite and squealed which shocked them.

"It's so good!" Rin said as she ran towards Kagami who was holding a sandwich that is more than just one foot, "Ne ne! Kaga-chan! Try it!"

"Doesn't matter if it's tasty. If it's big then it's good." Kaagami said eating his sandwich.

"You're just mad that you didn't get one!" Rin shouted and sat next to Kagami quietly eating her sandwich.

The other three first years ate the sandwich and jumped into the happy aura just like Kuroko was in before. The second years smiled at them at how much they enjoyed the sandwich.

After everything that happened, it was time to go home. Riko shouted at everyone that they had to practice hard so they won't lose in the inter high like last year when they were first years. Rin smirked at this, she didn't really need to practice since she's just the manager, but she did want to play basketball again.

As Rin and Kagami walked back to their house, Kagami stared at Rin.

"Why are you following me?" Kagami asked glaring.

"Because I wanted to tell you something." Rin said glaring back, "My parents wants to meet you again.

Kagami sighed, "Fine."

Rin smiled at this and dragged him to her house. There her parents were happy and kept chatting until they went to bed saying that the 'kids' shouldn't stay up too late.

"I'm going to leave." Kagami said heading towards the door.

Rin kicked Kagami down and stepped on him using one of her foot.

"Not yet." Rin said smiling threateningly, "I was wondering. If you ever get injured or for some reason can't play basketball in one of the matches at the Inter High, I'll be your replacement. Okay?"

"No." Kagami said bluntly.

Rin punched him in the face and knocked him unconscious.

"I think you should lay here on the ground tonight to think about it. Good night Ka-ga-chan." Rin said skipping up to her room.

Kagami laid unconscious on the floor thinking only one thing...'I'll get back at you! Just you wait!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Riko's Plan**

* * *

"What do you think about the Generation of Miracles?" Riko asked everyone as they sat down.

"They're really strong." Mostly everyone said.

"I'm going to beat them! With Kuroko as my shadow." Kagami said smirking.

Kuroko nodded agreeing with Kagami, "But you still need a lot of training to beat the."

Rin shruged, "Don't know who they were."

"How can you forget?! Weren't you in the same middle school as them?! You even said you were in the basketball team!" Riko shouted.

Rin shrugged, "I lied. I know I went to Teiko middle but I have no idea who they were."

"So how do you know Kuroko then?" Riko asked pointing.

"Um...Because he was in my class...?" Rin said yawning.

Riko sighed at this, "Then lets change the topic!"

"Can I leave now?" Rin asked.

Riko shook her head, "No! And what happened to Kagami? He looked scared of you."

"Eh? Really? Never knew...I threatened him yesterday." Rin said smiling.

"I-I see..." Riko said sweatdropping.

"Anyway. If Kagami can't play can I play then?" Rin said looking at Riko in the eye.

Riko was about to say no but sighed, "Okay. I'll allow you to play even if you are a girl. I just need to get a slip."

Rin smiled widely, "Thank you Coach!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagami asked threateningly.

Riko glared back and punched him in the face.

"Don't glare at me! Or else I'll make Rin replace you!" Riko shouted.

"Tsk. It isn't like she's strong." Kagami said rubbing his face.

"Shut up!" Rin shouted kicking him in the face.

The others looked at the two 'monsters' and sighed. They were pretty similar. They also tried to kill Kagami when he did something wrong too.

Riko turned to Rin and stared.

"W-what is it?" Rin asked nervously.

"Who did you know in Teiko middle?" Riko asked.

"Hm...Well I knew Kuroko, Momoi, Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima. The thought I was their friend too but I never hang out with them so they weren't my friend," Rin said sighing, "Plus it was Momoi who kept dragging me to them."

Riko nodded, "You know...they're the Generation of Miracles."

"W-what?! So you're saying they're strong!? That just seems...wrong...I don't believe you." Rin said looking at Riko sheepishly.

Riko smirked at this, "Well, I'll show you tomorrow. Goodbye~" Riko said skipping out the door.

The second years paled.

"S-she skipped..." Hyuga stuttered out.

"Huh? What's so bad about that?" Kagami asked annoyed.

Kuroko nodded and waited for them to answer.

"It means that she's going to make our next match's opponent strong." Izuki explained.

"Plus you said that the Generation Of Miracles weren't strong...so she's up to something." Hyuga said as he gulped.

Rin looked at them and waved her hands, "Hey. It's not my fault. Plus I don't think she'll bring the members of the Generation Of Miracles here to just show me their strong."

"W-what?!" They shouted.

"T-that might be true..." Hyuga said looking down.

Kuroko shook his head, "They wouldn't come unless Riko metion Rin. If she did then they would definetly come."

Rin paled," W-what! T-that will not happen! Definetly not!"

Kagami smiled, "If they do then I'll beat them!"

Rin sighed, "You better! Now go train or something!" Rin said walking away, "Bye, I'm leaving."

"Who cares..." Kagami muttered walking out the door with Kuroko following.

They panicked and tried to calm down.

"I don't want to play against them..." Koganei said.

Hyuga looked at him and agreed, "No one wants to... We'll just have to pray that Riko's plan doesn't work"

"Yeah..." The rest said.

* * *

~Next Day~

Rin woke up quitely and sat in bed for a few minutes.

"Why do I feel so uneasy today...?" Rin said to herself as she changed to her uniform and ate breakfast.

As she got to school, she quickly ran to her class at sat down. She heard many people talking and muttering and some even gave her looks.

"W-what did I do...?" She asked quietly to no one in particular.

After class was over, Rin tripped on someone's foot and fell face flat. She rubbed her face and glared at the girl. She looked familiar for some reason. She sighed and ran to the gym to see everyone on the floor. They seemed afraid of something. Riko barged through the door with a bright expression.

"Guess what~! I got the Generation Of Miracles to come next week to fight us~" Riko said happily.

Rin stared at her and froze.

"How did you do it?" Hyuga asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"Oh. I just asked each of their coaches and I said if they knew Rin and they immediately said yes." Riko said hugging RIn, "So it's thanks to you~"

"Told you it would work if she metioned Rin." Kuroko said looking at a smirking Kagami.

"That means we have to fight them?!" Koganei shouted.

"Yup~!" Riko said letting go of Rin and skipping around the room.

Rin nodded and walked out the door without anyone noticing. Ever since the talk about the Generation of Miracles yesterday, she had a weird feeling. A feeling like something was lost.

"I need to get more sleep. That's it. I'm just hallucinating..." Rin said to herself as tears fell of her face. Why was she crying. This feeling hurted so much.

She walked rubbed her eyes and walked to the teacher saying she would like to go home early. Her teacher gave her the homework and hopped she felt better.

Again, the same girl who had tripped her this morning appeared in the hallway looking at Rin.

"We meet again, Rin Watanabe." The mysterious girl said.

Rin kept staring at her until she relized the identity of this mysterious girl. Miki.

Rin glared and ran home. Miki stood smirking as she watched Rin running out of the school through the window.

"I'll give you a warning again. But this time no one will interfere." She said walking away.

Rin sighed and laid on her bed. She looked at her phone and got a few texts.

Did something happen? ~ Kuroko

Yo. Why did you run away? Oh and I gave everyone else your phone number~ Kagami

Rin's eyes widened at what Kagami said.

"Stupid Kagami! Why would he do that!?" Rin shouted, she heard a chim and looked at another text.

Hey did you enjoy the sandwiches~ Random Guy

Rin looked and smiled, it was the person who helped her get the sandwiches.

Yup! It was very yummy. What's your name?~ Rin

My name is Yuki Hajime ~ Yuki

Sounds like a girl's name...no offece.~ Rin

None taken~ Yuki

Did you want something? ~ Rin

I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow~ Yuki

Really? Sure.~ Rin

Okay..Night~ Yuki

Nighty-Night Yuki-kun~ Rin

* * *

Rin turned her phone off and yawned, first was Generation of Miracles, then it was Miki and now it was another person, Yuki.

"Such a eventful day." Rin said to herself.

Rin started to curl in a ball and grabbed her head. She had a headache all of a sudden and images of her middle school days appeared. She glared as she saw the image of Miki pushing Momoi.

"It's all her fault I forgot! They must hate me now..." Rin said looking down.

She stared at the mirror and looked at her hair. She didn't wear her glasses anymore and she had black hair now instead of her natural blond one.

"My personality changed too...I feel like everyone hates me...maybe they're pretending to like me...I don't know anymore...! I'll just act like how I act now...I'll try to forget about them..." Rin muttered as she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**New Friend.**

* * *

Walking to school, Rin wondered about Miki along the way. How come she was going to the same school as her? Did she follow her or is it just a coincidence...?

"That just means maybe some other people from Teiko came to Seirin too..." Rin said to herself sheepishly, "I should've been more careful."

She walked to class and grew tired. She looked around and saw someone waving at her. The person walked up to her and grinned.

"Hey Rin." Yuki said.

Rin gave a suprised look but smiled back, "Hey Yuki. I didn't know you were in the same class as me."

"Me either. Just figured that out right now." Yuki said chuckling.

Rin looked around and saw some girls whisper.

"Ah! She's talking to Yuki-kun...Isn't he scary..?!" Girl A said.

Girl B looked at Girl A, "He is...but he's actually kind of cute."

Girl C nodded, "I agree. But I hope the girl will be okay."

Rin sighed and looked back at Yuki. He wasn't scary at all. He was pretty nice to her. Maybe he was actually very cold to everyone else?

"Class is starting. Please take your seat." The teacher said walking in.

"See you after class." Yuki said grinning.

Rin nodded and watched as he walked back to his desk.

* * *

"Finally...Class is over!" Rin said sighing in relief, "I don't think I understanded anything..."

Yuki laughed and patted Rin on the head.

"Hey!" Rin shouted.

Kagami grabbed Yuki's hand away from Rin and glared at him.

"Don't act like you know her." Kagami said.

Rin pouted, "Hey! Don't be mean."

"That's right Kagami-kun." Kuroko said appearing next to Rin.

"Who are these two?" Yuki asked Rin nervously.

"Ah. The angry guy is Taiga Kagami. The guy who just appeared is Tetsuya Kuroko." Rin said pointing at the two.

"It's nice to meet you two." Yuki said smiling at the two.

"You too." Kuroko said bowing.

Kagami looked away, "Yeah nice to meet you..."

Rin smiled, "Good. now that we're all acquainted. I shall now leave with Yuki. Bye guys. I promise I'll practice tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Rin." Kuroko said waving.

Kagami glared, "Hey! W-wai-"

Rin was no where to be seen in the classroom and Yuki was gone too.

"I don't think we should've just left." Yuki said looking at Rin.

She shrugged, "I said bye so it's okay."

Rin let Yuki go and started walking a head.

"You wanted to hang out right?" She said smiling, "Then let's go."

Yuki nodded and took Rin's hand in his. He lead the way while Rin blushed behind him.

* * *

~Gym~

"Where is Rin?" Riko asked tapping her foot.

"She's hanging out with her new friend. Yuki Hajime that was in our class." Kuroko answered.

"A girl? That's good." Riko said nodding approvingly.

"No you're wrong a guy." Kagami said sighing.

Riko laughed, "What're you sighing for? Jealous?"

"N-no!" Kagami shouted.

"Stop lying. We can tell that you are Kagami." Hyuga said.

Kuroko nodded, "That's right Kagami-kun."

"Let's go follow them! I want to meet this Yuki person." Riko said walking towards the door.

"Do you know where they are going?" Kuroko asked looking at Riko.

"Eh...that's right...I don't..." Riko replied.

Kagami waved at them, "Let's go to the arcade. I bet she's there."

They nodded and walked to the nearest arcade from school.

"There she is." Koganei said pointing at Rin and Yuki.

Rin looked around and saw the claw machine. She pointed at a stuff animal that she liked and jumped.

"It's so cute...!" Rin said almost squealing with joy until she covered her mouth and tried to act cool, "It's pretty cute."

Yuki chuckled, "You're so cute. Don't try to hide it."

"I-I'm n-not!" Rin said blushing bright red.

Yuki smiled and took out a few coins and putted it in the machine. He used the claw and grabbed the stuff animal in one try and gave it to her.

"T-thanks Y-Yuki..." Rin said shyly, hugging the stuff animal.-

~With everyone else~

"I never knew there was another side of her." Izuki said looking at Rin with Mitobe nodding.

Riko sighed, "And I thought she was always cold hearted."

Kuroko and Kagami kept silent as they stared at Rin and Yuki intently.

Someone tapped Hyuga on the shoulder, suprising him.

"Hey guys." Kiyoshi said grinning.

"Teppei! What are you doing here?!" Hyuga asked.

"You're suppose to be in the hospital!" Riko shouted.

"I'm okay." Kiyoshi said smiling, "Don't worry about me."

"Who is he?" Kagami asked.

"He's Teppei Kiyoshi. Our ace." Riko said smiling.

"I've heard about you two." Kiyoshi said turning to Kuroko and Kagami, "You made the team stronger."

Kuroko bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Kiyoshi said.

"Let's continue to follow them." Riko said walking away cautiously.

"What are you guys doing?" Kiyoshi asked looking at Riko.

"You'll find out soon." Hyuga said sighing.

* * *

~Back to the other two~

"I feel like someone is following us..." Rin said.

Yuki hugged Rin, "Don't worry...I'll protect you."

"E-eh?!" Rin shouted blushing.

Yuki dragged her, "Come on let's go to a cafe I know. It's really good."

"O-okay..." Rin said hiding her face under her bangs.

At the cafe, Rin and Yuki sat together. Many people had mistaken that they were a couple and Rin grew more redder then before. They bought a parfait for themselves and Rin smiled.

"It's really good!" Rin said eating it quickly.

"It is. but no need to rush. I can buy more for you." Yuki said chuckling.

Rin nodded and got a lot of cream on her face. Yuki pointed at her face.

"You got cream on your face." Yuki said.

"Ha. I heard that trick before. I don't have any. Kagami always trick me." Rin said boldly.

"No seriously." Yuki said pointing at Rin.

"Where?" Rin said touching her face.

"I'll get it for you." Yuki said as he used his napkin and whipped the cream of her cheek and the side of her mouth.

Rin blushed and kept quite.

"There." Yuki said placing the napkin on the table.

"T-thanks..." Rin said not looking at him.

* * *

~Everyone~

"Tsk. Acting all lovey dovey." Kagami said angrily.

"Hmm...~ Jealous?" Riko said smiling.

"Of course not." Kagami answered.

Hearing camera noise, they looked at Kuroko who was taking pictures with his cell phone.

"Huh? You have a cell phone Kuroko? When?" Hyuga asked suprised.

"I guess always. But I barely use it." Kuroko answered.

"What are you doing?" Koganei asked.

"Sending these pictures to Kise-kun and the rest. They would want to see this." Kuroko said bluntly.

"Why would they?" Izuki asked.

"They'll probably get jealous and hunt down Yuki." Kuroko said putting his cell away.

"Haha. They're really scary huh?" Kiyoshi said laughing.

"Shut up..." Kagami said turning at them and giving them a deadly atmosphere.

"It seems everyone is in a bad mood. Right coach?" Hyuga said looking at Riko, "Coach?"

Riko sulked to herself thinking that Rin was way popular with guys then her. 'It's no fair..." Riko thought.

"Even coach..." Hyuga muttered.

* * *

"It's getting late." Yuki said looking up at the sky.

"It sure is. I'm going home." Rin said smiling, "It was fun."

"It was. I'll walk you home." Yuki said.

Rin shook her head, "It's okay. I can go alone. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuki nodded and watched as Rin's figure dissapear. He walked off until he saw everyone hiding behind one of the table.

"So it was you guys who were following us." Yuki said smirking.

Kagami glared, "So what? Don't get all cocky just because you hang out with her."

Yuki chuckled, "Jealousy huh?"

Kuroko kicked Kagami, "Don't fight."

"Kuroko! What was that for?!" Kagami said enduring the pain.

"That's right. Don't fight with me for no reason." Yuki replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Riko said looking at Yuki happily.

"Tsk. Don't act friendly with me. I'm not your friend or anything." Yuki glared.

Riko froze, "Ah..."

"Tsk. What's your problem?" Kagami asked angrily.

"Don't talk to me. I don't know any of you. The only person I will be nice to is Rin." Yuki said walking off.

"What's his problem?" Hyuga asked angrily, "Coach you're okay right?"

"Ah! Coach!" Koganei shouted looking at a frozen Riko.

"COACH!" They shouted shaking Riko.

* * *

Yuki: Who put that picture of me there?!

Me: You have a problem? *cracks nuckles*

Yuki: N-no!

Me: You better! And that's it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Today!**

* * *

Riko was still not focused the next day. Some how she felt afraid of Yuki but at the same time annoyed.

"Hey Riko. Are you okay?" Rin asked as she ate her melon bread.

Everyone was standing on the rooftop sighing. It was only yesterday that happened but they couldn't forget it. Kagami was more angry today and kept shouting. Kuroko was even quiter.

Rin looked at everyone and sighed, "Wake up! And who is he?"

Riko looked, "You mean Teppei? He's Teppei Kiyoshi our ace."

"Oh okay." Rin said sighing leaning against the rail, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing really..." Riko answered.

Kuroko looked at his phone and looked at everyone else.

"Kise-kun and the rest are going to come soon." He said shocking them.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"That's good. I'm fired up!" Kagami shouted.

"At least they're back to normal..." Rin muttered.

"Look. They're here now." Kuroko said pointing at the front of the school.

Many fan girls and fan boys (for Momoi) were there screaming. Most of them were for Akashi (people from old school) and Kise since he's a model.

Rin's eye's widened, "That was quick and how popular are they?!"

"A lot as you can see." Kuroko answered.

Riko sighed, "We should go to the gym first so they can find us."

Everyone nodded and followed Riko silently. Somehow, it was just too much for them. As they arrived at the gym, they saw exactly seven faces.

"Rincchi!" Kise shouted trying to hug her until she pushed Kagami in front of her so instead of hugging Rin, Kise hugged Kagami.

"Ah...that looks really weird." Rin said smirking as she took pictures.

"Rincchi, you're so cruel!" Kise said fake crying.

"We should go inside first..." Riko said as she looked at the fan girls around them.

Rin followed slowly. Some girls glared daggers at her so she **accidently **tripped one of the girls.

"Ah...I'm sorry..." Rin said walking off emotionlessly.

"Tsk." The girl said as her friends helped her up.

"Shouldn't you guys be here next week?" Kagami asked Kise.

"We wanted to know if it was true." Aomine said sighing.

"Akashi was the one who told us to come here after all." Midorima answered.

Momoi, Rin and Riko talked together somewhere far from the guys.

"Hello barely B" Momoi greeted.

Riko grew furious and you could see fire burning through her eyes until Rin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey...Riko. Can I call you Ri-Ri-chan?" Rin asked randomly.

Riko looked suprised, "Eh? O-okay I guess..."

Rin nodded, "Okay Ri-Ri-chan."

Momoi sat on the floor sulking.

"Are you okay? Momoi-san?" Rin asked, croaching down and looking at her.

"Yes. I'm okay Ri-chan!" Momoi said standing up and smiling.

"Is your hair naturally blond?" Riko asked Rin.

"Yes. How did you know?" Rin asked tilting her head.

"I can see a tint of blond hair." Riko answered.

"Ah! I forgot you had blond hair!" Momoi said smiling.

"I guess I'll just leave it. I can cut it later. I'm not going to dye it black anymore." Rin said sighing.

Momoi nodded, "It would be nice to see you with blond hair again."

Rin yawned, "I guess so. So, can I leave now?"

"No." Riko and Momoi said glaring at each other.

"Let's go over there with everyone else." Momoi said dragging Riko and Rin.

* * *

"Rincchi! Is it true?!" Kise said looking at Rin.

"What's true?" Rin asked dumbfounded.

"He means are you dating this Yuki guy?" Aomine grumbled.

"Huh? No why. We're just friends." Rin said looking at them, "And how do you know who Yuki is?"

"N-nothing!" Momoi said smiling nervously.

Everyone laughed nervously trying to cover up their lies.

"We're going to transfer to Seirin." Akashi said looking at everyone.

"Why?" Rin simply asked.

"We just are." Midorima said.

"Don't. You'll ruin the Seirin Basketball team if you guys do play basketball. It will turn into a fan girl base." Rin said annoyed.

"Fine." Akashi answered as he turned to Kuroko, "Just tell us if anything is suspicious."

"Akashi-kun only listens to Rin huh~?" Momoi said hugging Rin and let her go after she looked at the door.

"Rinchin. Do you have any sweets on you?" Murasakibara asked.

"Yeah just pocky. You can have it." Rin said handing over the box of pocky.

"Don't eat too many sweets." Himuro said standing at the door.

"Himurochin..."Murasakibara muttered.

Takao and Kasamatsu stood next to him.

"Why are you three here?" Kagami asked.

"It was getting boring." Takao answered.

"I'm making sure Kise doesn't cause trouble." Kasamatsu answered.

"Senpai!" Kise shouted.

Kagami walked up to Himuro while Rin followed behind him. Kagami stayed silent as he looked at Himuro.

"Tatsu!" Rin said glomping him.

Himuro hugged back and smiled, "Nice to see you two again."

"Yeah. Hey have you seen Alex? If she does come here she'll definetly cling to Kaga-chan." Rin said laughing.

"Hey!" Kagami shouted.

The three teens chatted ignoring the people around them.

* * *

"Are you going to introduce me to your female friend?" Takao said to Midorima who glared.

"No." He said bluntly.

* * *

"We should take our leave now." Akashi said.

"Bye Ri-chan!" Momoi shouted.

"Um. Goodbye, Momoi-san." Rin said smiling a bit.

As the people left. The Seirin members couldn't help but stare at Kuroko,Kagami and Rin.

"Who was that guy?" Koganei asked Rin.

"Tatsu? He's me and Kagami's childhood friend. We're close like siblings." Rin said cheerfully.

"You're happy." Kuroko simply said.

"Ahem. I-I'm not happy..." Rin said stuttering.

"No need to lie." Riko said smiling.

"Fine...I am h-happy..." Rin said turning red.

"That's good." Izuki said smiling.

Rin nodded, "We should practice..."

"Okay. Go practice for 1 hour straight!" Riko shouted grinning.

"Coach!" The whined.

Riko smirked, "No whining or chatting. Practice starts now!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Explaining, Training and Ice Cream**

I hope you guys enjoy reading this story! I will try my best .

"Kya~! Looking at Akashi-sama yesterday made me wonder why didn't I go to the same school as him!" A girl said whining.

"Isn't he scary looking?" The girl's friend asked sighing.

Rin walked to her seat as she heard these types of random conversation. There was a lot of fan girls for them. It would be peaceful if all these fan girls left, but mostly every single girl in the whole school was fan girls and she didn't want to be stuck with just boys.

"At least Ri-chan isn't a fan girl...right..?" Rin asked herself sighing as she laid her head on her desk.

Class passed slower than normal. Many girls continued their gossips but strangely, no one bothered Rin at all.

"At least they don't bother me now." Rin said smiling a bit as she walked to her next class.

She looked around and glared at a girl sitting in the back. Miki. She still didn't ask her why she was here but she decided to ignore her by pretending to don't know her. Rin sat in her seat quickly just as the teacher walked in.

After class, she went outside and sat down under a tree. Yuki came towards her giving her a soft pat on the head.

"H-hey!" Rin said blushing.

"Hello." Yuki said smiling, "Are you close with them?"

"Them...? Oh you mean the generation of miracles? No not really..." Rin said shrugging.

"They seem to know you well..." Yuki said looking at the sky.

"Oh, we were in the same middle school..." Rin muttered.

He looked at her, "Are you hidding something?"

"Pfft...N-no! Of course n-not!" Rin stuttered.

"You can tell me, we're friends now right?" He answered.

She sighed, friends... "I guess we are." she replied.

Rin then explained about her past in Teiko middle. How she had bullies bullying her, how Momoi came to save her one day. How she became friends to the Generation of Miracles. Then the accident and how she dyed her hair and also had memory loss.

"But I regained my memories again..." Rin said finally, "All because I saw _her _again."

"_Her_? You mean the girl Miki you were talking about in your explanation right...?" Yuki asked.

She nodded and held out her pinkie, "It's a secret okay? You won't tell anyone what I just told you."

"Of course. It will be out our own little secret. Just between you and me." Yuki muttered and kissed her on the forehead, "See you in class."

She sat there dazed and muttered, "B-bye..."

Quickly getting up, Rin looked around hopping no one saw and smiled as she saw no one in sight. She walked towards her class. After class, she walked to the gym and waited for Riko.

"Listen up everyone!" Riko shouted seriously.

The team turned to their coach and looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"We will be joining the Inter-High next week and there will be other schools we don't know of competing!" Riko said smiling.

"Wait! Don't tell me we're going to go train!" Koganei whined.

"We are! And We are going to go train at the mountains." She answered.

Rin stared at Riko, "One whole week of training at the mountains?! I don't need to go right...?"

Kagami sended her a glare saying 'You're going if you like it or not'

Rin glared back and poked her tongue out sending the message 'It's not your choice'

Riko shook her head, "You have to go! You're part of the team and you need to watch them if they slack off!"

She sighed, "Okay Ri-Ri-chan..."

"Ri-Ri-chan...?!" The team shouted at Riko's nickname from Rin.

"Yeah, what's so bad about that?" Rin asked.

"You're giving a nickname like that to _her_? She's not cute at all." Kagami stated as Riko grew angrier.

The team nodded but forgot that Riko was listening and watching them.

"Everyone except Kuroko and Rin, Go practice for five hours straight!" She shouted.

"W-what?" They stuttered.

"NOW!" Riko screamed.

Kuroko walked up to Rin who nodded to him.

"When did you call coach Ri-Ri-chan...?" Kuroko asked.

"Eh? Yesterday. Why?" She asked.

"Oh nothing..." Kuroko answered.

A weird silence surrounded them so they sat on the bench not talking or looking at each other. As the others finished training, they glared at Rin and Kuroko as they muttered how lucky they were to not have to train.

"I'm a girl." Rin said bluntly making up an excuse.

"So? You're also a monster too." Kagami said stretching.

She and Riko glared at him, but unlike Rin, Riko was already 'breaking' his neck.

"Ouch! Get off me!" Kagmai shouted.

"Coach! Stop it, you're going to really kill him!" Hyuga shouted with the others who tried to pull them apart.

"This isn't going to work..." Rin muttered sighing, she looked at Kuroko and gave him a small nod. Together they helped Kagami and Riko calm down.

"Let's go Ri-Ri-chan...I'll buy ice cream." Rin said.

"Okay!" Riko shouted happily as she got off Kagami and started dragging Rin to the nearest ice cream stand.

"That women...!" Kagami muttered angrily but received a hit in the knees by Kuroko.

"It was your fault, Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated.

"You...!" He started, he sighed, "Fine whatever..."

"That went well." Izuki said.

"We should go to Maji Burger!" Koganei said happily.

Hyuga nodded but something hit him as he saw Kagami and Kuroko walking away.

"Kagami! Come back here! I will teach you how to respect your seinor!" He shouted.

"Ah! Kagami actually got Captain mad!" Koganei asked worridely.

Hyuga went of and started dragging Kagami back to the gym and started to lecture him.

* * *

Riko and Rin was walking to the ice cream stand and smiled.

"Ne, which flavor?" Rin asked happily.

"Hm...Chocolate for me. What about you?" Riko asked.

Rin looked at the flavors, "I'll take Vanilla." Rin answered as she turned to the worker, "Hello. I would like one vanilla cone and one chocolate cone."

"Coming right up." The guy answered as he gave the cones to them and she gave him the money.

Rin and Riko sat on a bench and started eating their icecream.

"This is good." Riko said smiling.

Rin nodded, "It is..."

"Aomine! Why are you reading that?! Give that to me!" A voice screamed.

"Eh..? Isn't that Momoi-san...?" Rin said as she looked at the two people standing a few feet away.

Momoi looked and saw Rin, she smiled widely and grabbed Aomine.

"RI-chan!" Momoi shouted happily, she tried to glomp her but Rin quickly stepped aside and pushing Riko aside so she wouldn't get hugged either.

Momoi looked and smirked as she looked Riko. They both glared at each other not bothering to notice the other two just stand there, sweat-dropping at the childish scene.

"Oh. Hello Aomine." Rin said smiling a bit.

"Yo." Aomine answered grinning as he hid the magazine behind him.

Momoi quickly walked over to Rin, "How come he doesn't need to have honorifics...~?" She whined.

Rin sighed, "Fine...I'll just call you Momoi."

Momoi looked a bit sad but quickly smiled, "At least that's one step forward!" She said grinning.

Riko sighed as she looked at the three, it was weird how they got along with each having their _unique_ personalities.

"Anyway...Aomine, what are you hiding behind your back?" Rin asked curiously.

"N-nothing!" He shouted.

"Yes it's nothing!" Momoi said smiling nervously.

"Can...Can I see it?" Rin asked slowly as she looked up at Aomine.

"E-eh..Okay fine..." Aomine said handing her a magazine.

"Ah! A magazine." she said smiling.

Momoi quickly grabbed the magazing away, "Don't! Ri-chan, you're too innocent! This is Aomine's magazine so you won't know what's in it!"

Riko sighed, 'really dramatic... plus they're ignoring me...' Riko thought.

"Ne Ri-Ri-chan...I can take bloody things right?" Rin asked turning to Riko.

She shrugged, "I guess so."

"See? Now let me see it." Rin said quickly grabbing the magazing and flipped through it. She quickly closed the magazing and grew bright red, she threw it at Aomine's face, "P-P-Pervert!"

Riko gave a shock look. He was a pervert? Momoi grabbed Riko's and Rin's hand.

"Ri-chan is innocent! You ruined it Aomine! If Akashi found out about this, he'll definetly kill you!" Momoi shouted running off.

"Ah! My ice cream!" Riko shouted.

"We can buy more tomorrow, Ri-Ri-chan! And Momoi, where are we going?" Rin shouted.

Momoi kept running, "I don't know! Just getting you out of trouble! Akashi will kill us all too!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Dangerous Drink.**

* * *

I sighed in relief as I laid on my bed. It was the weekends so there was no school. Thinking about yesterday, I felt embarrassed about Yuki comforting me and well...finding out Aomine was actually a perv... I slapped my forehead and sighed, today was the also the start of our training in the mountains!

"Mou...! I shouldn't think of anything at all anymore!" I shouted to myself.

"Are you awake, Rin-chan?" Okaasan(Mom) asked knocking on the door.

"Hai~!" I answered getting out of bed.

Okaasan opened the door and smiled, "Breakfast is already on the table."

"Okay." I said smiling.

As Okaasan left, I quickly changed into casual clothes. I hurried downstairs and smiled as I saw Otousan sitting reading newspaper and eating.

"Morning Otousan(Dad)!" I said happily, taking a seat and quickly eating my own breakfast. "Yummy as always, Okaasan!"

"Thank you." Okaasan answered.

I nodded, "Oh! And I'm going to pack a week worth of clothes! Our basketball team has to go train in the mountain.."

"That's going to be so fun." Otousan said smiling.

"That's going to be dangerous!" Okaasan said worriedly.

"Don't worry...Kaga-chan is going to be there." I stated.

"Ah yes! I hope he helps you." Okaasan answered.

"Uh Huh...Me too..?" I said trying to sound convincing.

I ran upstairs and started packing needed things. Clothes, snacks, a bat, hat, notebook and pretty much it. As my Okaasan looked from the doorway she patted me on the shoulder.

"Rin-chan, why do you need a bat?" She asked kindly.

"Eh...because Me and Ri-Ri-chan are the only girls. The rest are guys...so it's for protection." I said smiling, though it was half true.

"That's a good reason. Oh, hurry or else you will be late." She replied.

"Okay. Bye Okaasan, Otousan!" I shouted running down the stairs and out the door.

I walked as fast as I can and stopped outside of Seirin High looking at everyone else.

"...Morning..." I murmured quitely.

"Morning." Kuroko replied back giving me a small smile.

"Where is everyone?" I asked tilting my head.

"We're early or they are just late." Kuroko stated.

I smiled a bit, "Okay."

As we waited, we chatted about things here and there.

"Sorry we're late!" Riko shouted with the rest of the team behind here.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"My father was lecturing them..." Riko said sighing, "But we're all here! Now let's go."

I sighed and followed everyone to a bus that drove for a few hours until it stopped by the mountains.

"...where are we going to stay at anyway..?" I asked curiously.

"A nearby inn." Riko answered pointing towards north and we followed her as our direction guide.

"You sure this is north?" Kagami asked.

"Of course. I'm really good at directions." She answered boldly.

"Coach...We don't see a inn anywhere." Hyuga answered.

"But it's suppose to be right here!" She shouted in shock.

"Excuse me but, we are actually going south." Kuroko answered, "We have to go back where we were before."

I cracked a smile, I wanted to laugh but held it in. "We should go." I said and started walking towards the correct direction.

When we arrived, the owners gave us a warm welcome and let us take a shower first. It wasn't just an ordinary inn, it was actually a hot spring in. I sat in the hot spring with Riko and yawned. Riko was looking at me with jealousy and she sighed.

"What's wrong Ri-Ri-chan..?" I asked slowly.

"N-nothing." She said back smiling.

I nodded and we switched to our pajamas, we walked to our room where the food was served for us and I smiled widely. Everything looked so good. Someone knocked on the door and I walked to get it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riko asked sitting next to the food.

"We just thought if you wanted to eat together." Kuroko replied.

"Hm...Okay." I said as I grabbed the food from our room to the guy's room.

"Hello." Riko said.

"C-coach! W-what are you doing here?" Hyuga asked surprised.

"Coach...did you want to see us so badly?" Kiyoshi said with a goofy smile.

"No, Kuroko just invited us to eat here." Riko answered back as I sat down next to Kagami and Kuroko.

"Itadakumasu." We chorused as we started eating.

"This is good...!" Koganei said grinning.

Riko nodded and ate happily. She glared at Kiyoshi as he was about to crack another joke.

"This is good right Kaga-chan?" I asked looking at Kagami.

He scuffed, "Dom all me tha chidsh nme." he answered with a mouth full of food.

"What?" I asked leaning closer.

He swallowed, "Don't call me that childish name."

"Eh...? But I want to ." I said smirking.

I was eating my lobster when I looked at Kagami fighting back his lobster from Kiyoshi but he lost. I sighed. I broke my lobster in half and handed it to him.

"Here. And no more fighting for food." I said seriously.

"Thanks but no. You ate it already right?" Kagami asked.

"I ate it but I broke it in half why? I'm not sick or anything." I answered confused.

Everyone went silent and looked at Kagami and waited for his answer.

"Nevermind.." He said taking the lobster and started eating.

"If you ate it and he ate it, it would be a indirect kiss." Kuroko said looking at me.

Everyone blinked. Kuroko had ruined the moment.

"W-what?!" I shouted and punched Kagami in the face, "Another pervert!"

Riko stiffled a laugh, she knew what I meant by another pervert.

"Hey coach, are we the only ones who is staying here?" Koganei asked.

Mitobe nodded also wanting to know.

"Well, if more people come they can stay here too. There's a lot of room and the owners here will probably let." Riko explained.

A knock on the door and came a femine voice, "Hello. I would like to give you your drinks."

"Okay coming." Kiyoshi said, opening the door and taking the drinks but not before giving a short nod and thanks.

"Good. I'm thirsty." Riko said drinking it quickly.

"Wait! Coach! Don't drink it!" Kiyoshi shouted.

I drank the drink, whatever it was and sighed, that refreshed me.

"Hey...Rin...You didn't drink it did you?" Kiyoshi asked.

I smiled, "I did. Is there a problem?"

"No.." He trailed off.

The guys went to a corner and left me and Riko alone.

* * *

~Corner~

"What's wrong Kiyoshi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"That was shake." Kiyoshi replied.

"T-then..!" Koganei started.

"If they are light drinkers they are likely to get drunk." Hyuga finished.

"We have to make them go to sleep." Kagami replied seriously.

Kuroko looked, "You never been so serious Kagami-kun."

"Unless you like Rin." Hyuga said.

"I don't like her. She's just an annoying friend." Kagami said looking a bit red.

~End of Corner discussing session~

~Third Point OF View..~

"Why does it feel so hot?" Rin whined to Riko who looked really red.

"I don't know. But I do know it's really hot..." Riko answered.

"Coach, are you okay?" Hyuga asked as Riko fell on the floor.

"She fell asleep." Koganei said.

They helped Riko in one of the mats and sighed. One down and one to go. But they realized that they weren't even paying attention to Rin.

Kagami grew bright red and threw a blanket at her, "Cover yourself...!"

"What?" They said confused and looked at the girl.

Rin was already halfway unbuttoning her top pajama.

"Hurry and cover yourself!" Hyuga said seriously.

"But it's hot...!" Rin whined.

She stood up to their confusement and plopped herself down on Hyuga's lap.

"Get her off." Kuroko said looking around.

"You guys help me!" Hyuga shouted turning red.

Rin hugged Hyuga tightly and pouted at them, "I want to stay with Hyu-kun..!"

"W-what!?" They shouted staring at the drunk girl and their embarassed captain.

"How come he gets a nickname...?" Koganei whined.

Rin tilted her head and giggled, "Silly! You guys all have nicknames, Izu-kun, Koga-kun, Mi-kun, Testsu-kun, Yoshi-kun and Tai-kun."

They started turning red but was soon filled with jealousy as Rin leaned closer on Hyuga.

"Oh...Night." She said and fell asleep.

"That was weird..." Kagami muttered.

"How was it?" Kiyoshi asked Hyuga.

"What?!" He shouted, "Well...it was soft...and she smelled nice, probably the shampoo."

"Ah..Captain is a pervert." Koganei said.

"Shut up!" He shouted again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Day 1: Getting Lost**

Thank you for your support everyone! :) I'm happy you guys enjoy the story.

* * *

I woke up feeling really bad. Did something happen? I felt like throwing up... I looked around and saw that I was sleeping on the mat next to Riko and everyone else was sleeping on the other side of the room.

I nudged Riko and she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning." She replied with a yawn.

"Morning." I answered.

Riko and I quitely walked out of the room and went to take a bath.

"Don't you remember anything last night? I can't really." Riko said sighing.

I nodded, "Me too. Weird right?". I looked at my phone and stood up, "Excuse me..."

I changed and wore a t shirt with jeans and sighed. Looking at my phone, I saw a text from Yuki.

Yuki- Hello where are you? You're not at school.

Rin- Eh...well, the team has to go to the mountains for training.

Yuki: ah..okay. well be careful. bye.

Rin: Oh bye.

~Text Over~

I sighed as I placed the phone back in my pocket. I didn't know I felt my heart racing while reading his texts..

"Rin? You here?" Riko asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah." I said sighing.

"We're going to go walk up and down the mountain to train for their stamina." Riko answered.

"Okay." I replied getting needed things and putting them in a backpack and walked out with Riko.

"Everyone is here right?" Riko said looking at everyone, "Where's Kuroko?"

"I'm right here." He said standing in front of her.

"Ah!" Riko shouted, "Ahem. Please line up with them."

He nodded and went to stand next to Kagami. The team and I walked towards the mountain and I sighed, I wasn't that athletic but I'll try.

"Let's go!" Riko shouted as she lead everyone through the mountain. It was fine until the afternoon, Riko was looking around confused and they knew

"Maybe Kuroko should lead." I suggested, "He's good at directions."

Kagami looked at me like I hit my head or something, "He could disappear and we would be lost either way."

I nodded my head agreeing until I looked at him suspiciously, "First of all, you're not that smart. And second, when did you become nice to me?!"

"Huh?" Kagami asked confused.

Kuroko poked Kagami in the eye and continued to walk, but not before taking my hand.

"Eh, Kuroko did he insult you?" I asked looking at him.

He kept silent until he looked around, "Coach and everyone is gone, except Kagami-kun." He said pointing at the glaring Kagami who was walking up to us.

"Becuase of you talking to me, they left us." Kagami grumbled.

I glared, "It's not my fault...!"

"Be quite Kagami-kun. You're making Rin mad." He said kicking him on his knee.

Kagami stood on the floor holding his knee, "Kuroko!"

I sighed and rummaged through my backpack. I took out a bandage and gave it to Kagami. "Here."

"Thanks...?" He said confused and took the bandage.

"Now what do we do?" I asked them.

"Just follow me." Kuroko replied.

"No! We're going to get lost!" Kagami retorted.

I looked up at the sky and stared at them.

"W-what?" Kagami muttered as his face turned pink.

"It's going to rain soon. There's storm clouds already." I said.

"Kagami-kun, Rin, let's go to that cave. We can stay there for the night." Kuroko said giving me a small reassuring smile.

I nodded, "Okay." I started walking towards the cave and when I got there, I waited for the other two to come. I shivered, "It's getting cold..."

Kuroko took out three blankets and handed to Kagami and I.

"Thank you Kuroko!" I said happily as I wrapped the blanket around myself. I felt like sleeping and was about to fall asleep but

Kagami's stomach started growling. "Sorry..." He muttered.

I laughed until my stomach growled too along with Kuroko's. I blushed out of embarrassment. I looked through my backpack and smiled as I took out a really long sandwhich with juice, vanilla shake and hamburger, and a bento with water.

"Here." I said smiling, "I packed lunch."

"For once you're useful." Kagami muttered as he took his food. Kuroko silently took his and started eating.

I pouted, "Hey!"

As the three of us ate silently we chated a bit here and there. After I finished eating with Kuroko and Kagami, I felt sleepy and yawned.

"You tired?" Kagami asked.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight." Kuroko said falling asleep.

I smiled, "Night." I answered and fell asleep.

The blankets were really warm. I had a lot of fun too. I wish this happiness could last forever...I woke up seeing the bright sun and birds chirping. Looking around, I saw Kuroko and Kagami already packing up.

"Ah, morning Rin." Kuroko said looking at me.

"Morning." I answered standing up and stretching. I was positively sure that I was using someone as a pillow. They were comfy too...

"Let's go." Kagami said as he started walking.

I grabbed my backpack and dragged Kuroko with me as the two of us ran to catch up, "Wait Kagami!"

Kagami stopped and waited for the two of us to catch up and when we did, he started continuing walking.

"I hope we find everbody." I muttered.

"We will." Kuroko said as he walked in front of Kagami and I and started leading the way. In time, I saw Riko standing outside the inn with everyone else. They saw us and sighed.

"Where have you guys been?!" Riko asked worriedly.

"Calm down Coach!" Hyuga shouted.

"We just got lost." Kuroko answered.

I nodded, "We slept in the cave so we didn't get wet from the rain."

"Ah okay." Riko said happily, "Now let's all go get breakfast."

Kagami nodded and went first, I could tell he was REALLY hungry. I wondered what type of stomach he has, he eats a lot, way more than a normal person.

I followed them and I accdently bumped in to Hyuga, "Sorry..."

"I-It's okay.." He answered back walking quickly. I stared looking confused, was it me or did I just see Hyuga blushing?

I giggled, this week was going to be really fun. Kuroko walked next to me and smiled.

"You got nicer." He said.

"Hah...?So you're basiclly telling me that I wasn't nice?" I said growing annoyed, thinking it was an insult.

"Ah no. It's just you opened up more." He answered.

I kept silent and went to eat, I thinked it over and I think he's right. I mean I actually feel like getting along with them. I happily chatted and ate my breakfast with Seirin basketball team. Until I heard someone shouting.

"Senpai!" A voice shouted. That voice sounded familiar...where have I heard it before?


	16. Chapter 16

**Day 2: Being A Model**

* * *

"Senpai!" A voice shouted again.

Rin turned and stared at the door. The person seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on it. Kise and Kasamatsu appeared.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko replied.

"Kagami-cchi! Rin-cchi and Kuroko-cchi!" He shouted happily.

"Kise." Rin started, "What are you doing here?"

"Coach wanted me to train. " Kise replied.

Kasamatsu sighed, "And I was dragged into it by him." He said pointing at Kise.

Rin nodded, understanding the situation.

The inn owner smiled, "Welcome. I will show you to your rooms."

"Tsk. Don't call me that nickname!" Kagami shouted angrily until Kuroko stuffed food in his mouth.

Rin stared at the two and started day dreaming...Those two were like a couple.

"Rin?" Riko asked waving in front of her face.

"Ah sorry." Rin muttered, "I was daydreaming..."

"Okay. But just eat. We have to train." She said as she ate with a smile.

Rin nodded and continued eating. Kise and Kasamatsu came in and started eating with them as they sat next to Kuroko and Kagami. It was a bit awkward...

"Kuroko-cchi!" Kise said happily and smiled.

* * *

As Riko finished, she stood up and walked towards the door with everyone following. "Go run around!" She shouted as she whistled and started walking. Everyone left with Rin, Kasamatsu and Kise alone. Kasamatsu looked and sighed as he went to his room (That was shared with Kise) and stayed there.

"Rin-cchi! How are you?" Kise asked walking towards her.

Rin blinked, "Um...Fine. Why?"

Kise smiled and hugged her, "Let's go!"

"Eh? Where?" Rin asked suprised.

"Your room! I'll go get something!" Kise replied as he quickly went to his room.

She shrugged and sighed. As Kise came to her room, he was holding many magazines.

"Magazines...?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Not just any magazines! These are model magazines!" He said grinning.

Rin looked at him sheepishly, "You're not a perve are you...?"

'N-no! These are starring me!" He said handing me one.

Her eye's sparkled, "So you're a model too? Cool...!"

Kise chuckled and sat next to her, "Do you want to be a model?"

"No..!" Rin stated, "I don't even know how to be one...Plus I'm just a regular manager.."

Kise pouted and gave her clothes. "Here you can change into this."

"W-why would I? And it's a maid costume!" Rin retorted.

Kise sighed, "You could try and pretend to be a model..."

"F-fine." Rin started as she took the clothes, "But it's because you're forcing me to wear it."

Kise nodded and waited for Rin to change. She walked into the bathroom and changed. As she walked out, she looked at herself and blushed. She walked towards the door and peeked at Kise.

He stood up and walked towards her and dragged her from the door. "You're so cute!"

Rin kept silent and turned red, "U-um...Thank you, Kise." She said with a small smile.

"Now let's take some pictures!" He shouted happily and took out his phone.

"W-wait!" She shouted, "It's embarassing! Plus I don't know how to pose!"

Kise laughed rolling on the floor. Rin blushed at her own out burst and stomped her foot, "Kise...!~ It's not funny!" She whined.

"I'll help you!" Kise said as he sat down with Rin sitting next to him.

"How...?" Rin asked raising a brow.

"Just act normal." He said as he stood up with the camera.

Rin sighed, she didn't want to do this but what IF Kise started fake crying because of it? It would be really annoying but on second thought, it was pretty fun right now.

She sat on the floor and pouted cutely, "I don't know what you mean...and I don't think I would like to be a model."

"But it's fun! And we can spend more time with each other." He answered.

Rin shook her head, "I don't want to be famous..."

Kise started fake crying, "Rin-cchi is so mean!"

"W-what?! Please stop crying!" She shouted.

Kise laughed, "I got you."

"Don't tease me!" She said blushing.

Kise started snapping his camera and grinned, "I got some good photos. Maybe I should send it."

"W-what? Why?" Rin asked bewildered.

"because you're cute." Kise said with a wink and hugged her.

"No more teasing!" She shouted.

"But it's true." Kise said smiling.

Rin kept silent and slowly fell asleep.

"Are you tired?" Kise asked.

"No...not really...it's just...you're warm..." She replied slowly and fell asleep. She fell to the ground bring Kise down too.

He smiled and hugged her as he also fell asleep.

Kasamatsu sighed as he looked around for Kise. He never knew when he would get in trouble. Walking around, he walked towards Rin's room and peeked in. He was suprised to see two human figures sleeping on the ground.

"They fell asleep together..." He muttered before he smirked.

He quitely walked into the room and took out his phone. A quite _snap_ sound was heard and he laughed as he exited the room.

* * *

As Seirin came back, all sweaty. Riko entered her room before she quickly walked out not wanting to bother the two's sleep.

"Coach, are you okay? Why aren't you going back to your room?" Koganei asked.

Riko stuttered, "Two..sleeping..." She muttered.

The group walked and looked to see Kise and Rin sleeping as Kise hugged her. Kagami glared and it looked like he could kill Kise right on the spot but Hyuga and Kuroko stopped him.

What they didn't know was that Kuroko was taking pictures _snap snap snap_ went the flashing sound.

"Kuroko! What are you doing?" Kagami asked.

"Taking pictures." He said bluntly.

The guys started getting jealous of Kise except Kuroko and Kagami because of their air headness.

'It must be nice sleeping with a girl next to you...' they thought.

Kiyoshi was walking out whistling before Riko could understand the situation and make them do extra training.

"I'm still a girl too...Right Hyuga-kun?" Riko asked acting cutely.

"Uh...yeah..." Hyuga answered looking.

Riko glared and threw a soda can but it missed and it landed on Izuki's head instead.

"Ow. Good thing it was a soft drink." Izuki said.

"Shut up Izuki." Hyuga said.

Koganei was looking sheepishly at the lame joke like Kagami.

"We should just leave." Riko said as everyone walked away.

* * *

Rin woke up yawning. She looked and saw that Kise was hugging her plus his face was really close to her's...

"Wake up!" She shouted angrily.

Kise woke up with a jolt and let Rin go. He blushed, "ha ha...S-sorry."

Rin sighed and stood up. "Nevermind...Let's go get something to eat."

Kise grinned, "Rin-cchi!"

"Don't call me that!" She shouted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day 3: Teach Me Basketball!**

Sorry for these long boring chapters. It may seem like stalling...Any how, I will try to add more drama and maybe some comedy in it. But thank you for whoever read this boring message. Well, onto the story we go!

Rin sighed as she looked out. It was a beautiful view but the inn was on a mountain and it was slowly getting more louder and louder.

"Do we have to train today?" Rin asked Riko who was relaxing in the hot spring.

"No. Today we can relax and do what ever." She said sighing.

Rin nodded and left. She walked down the path of the mountain and bumped into someone.

"Sorry whoever you are" She muttered. She looked and saw Midorima and some guy...

She looked at the two suspciously.

"Hello. You must be Rin-chan! I'm Kazunari Takao. Just call me Takao." He said smiling.

Rin nodded slowly, "Okay...whatever. Nice to meet ya then." She said coldly.

"Hey I never knew you had such a cute friend. But she's a bit scary." Takao whispered to Midorima who gave him a glare.

"We're just here because...Takao take my stuff to the inn." Midorima said, swiftly ignoring her question.

Rin sighed as she watches Takao walking wobbly to the inn.

* * *

"Oh my." The land lady said gasping, "Are you okay?" She said looking at the panting Takao.

"Y...YEs..." He muttered.

The Land lord came and helped hold some luggage, "I will show you your room." He said leading Takao the way.

* * *

"What are you really doing here?" She asked a bit less coldly.

Midorima turned and walking up, "Let's go."

"Huh? Wait up!" She said angrily as she followed him up the mountain.

"Just wanted to see you since Kise told me to come. Though you're not my type." He replied coldly.

Rin sneered, "Oh?~ Then I bet you're into older women."

"Hmp. It isn't your buisness." Midorima retorted.

"You...!" She shouted angrily.

The two bickered back and forth until they reached a basketball court.

"When was there a basketball court?" Rin asked uncounciously.

" You've been here longer yet you don't even know." Midorima said pushing his glasses up.

Rin quickly glared at him, "Mou...! What do you want?" She shouted sitting on the floor.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"You're annoying! Even more than Kagami himself!" She muttered angrily.

Midorima sighed and got a basketball from a basket of basketballs that laid on the floor next to the court. He did a three- pointer from half the court and Rin stared at him.

"Now that you think about it...I don't think I've ever saw you play. Or anyone else..." She muttered.

"Hmp. Surprised?" He asked highly.

Rin nodded slowly but quickly shook her head, "So what? I'm suprised...but it doesn't matter." She quickly added.

"I'll teach you..." Midorima started, "If you like."

"What?!Really?!" Rin asked happily until she stopped herself, "Ahem. Well if you insit. Then I don't think I will mind to learn how."

Midorima smirked and got another basketball. "Watch." He said seriously as he flicked his wrist swiftly, legs bent and boom, the ball went in.

"Uwa...! Cool..." She said in a daze.

"Pay attention." Midorima stated.

"Hai...~ Sensei." She said sarcastically.

Midorima ignored the comment and watched as Rin bent her legs, having the ball in her hand and flicked his wrist swiftly. The ball went soaring in the air but it soon fell.

Midorima looked and gave her another ball. He watched and told her to pause.

"You didn't bend your knees enough. Your hand is in the wrong angel too." He said as he got closer and helped her get into the right position.

Rin blushed and started getting nervous, "Ah...yes...I got it..." She muttered quitely.

Midorima watched again this time and she swiftly threw it into the basket from half the court.

Rin blinked, "I did it." She said happily.

Midorima nodded, "You did. You're the first person who can do it."

"Really...? Hmm...Interesting?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's dark now. We should be going now." Midorima said.

"Okay sure..." She muttered awkwardly.

Takao appeared looking at us and smirking. "What are you two doing alone here?"

"Hmp. Nothing." Rin said turning away.

"WE, Takao are doing nothing. Did you get our room?" He asked.

"Yes..." Takao said sighing.

"Let's go already! I'm hungry!" Takao whined.

"Well why did you come here? You could've been eating happily by now." Rin said sighing.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you guys too." Takao replied.

"Well...Thanks...Let's go I guess." Rin replied with a small smile.

* * *

As they arrived, Kagami and Kuroko greeted them.

"Nice to see you again, Midorima-kun." Kuroko said.

"What are you doing here?!" Kagami shouted.

"Hmp. You learn to calm down your temper." Midorima replied coldly.

"Come on. We're all on a trip. Just be nice." Takao replied trying to calm them down.

"Trip?!" Kagami shouted, "This is our training!"

"Gezze...Kaga-chan...Just calm down." Rin said giving him a light glare.

"Whatever...I'm hungry." He said before leaving while Rin and Kuroko followed him like puppies.

"Let's go too!" Takao replied happily.

"Be quite Takao." Midorima stated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Day 4: Troublesome Hangout and Forgiveness?**

* * *

The Seirin basketball team stared at their nervous coach.

"Why are so many people coming here?" Hyuga asked.

"Hm...I don't know. They must've figured we were training and is trying to ruin the training so that we are going to lose..." She muttered angrily.

Rin shook her head, "I don't think that's it..." She said pointing at Kise, Kasamatsu, Takao and Midorima, "they seem pretty laid back if you ask me..."

"True..." Koganei said sighing, "Why can't we just relax?"

"Fine. But this is only a accpetion since many people are here." Riko said boldly, "If you guys do anything wrong at all then it will be back to training."

"Um...Thanks?" Kagami muttered in utter confusion.

"Hey Rin?" Kuroko asked looking at the girl who was glaring at Midorima.

"Midorima..." Takao said pointing at Rin.

"What do you want?" Midorima asked.

Rin ignored the question and turned away, stuffing herself with food to relief the anger.

Kuroko continued on with his question, "Do you and Midorima-kun hate each other?"

She shrugs, "All I know is that I dislike him..." She muttered and continued eating.

Kagami sighed and ate his food, "Stop eating like a pig." He said to Rin who gave him a snort.

"Hmph! Don't you always do that everytime you go to Meji burger? You always buy more than a normal person can eat in one serving." She retorted.

"At least I'm not the one gaining a few pounds." He smirked.

"Why you...!" She shouted turning red, before she could get her hands on him, Momoi came with Aomine.

"Ri-chan~!" Momoi shouted hugging Rin then turned to Kuroko and giving him a hug, "Tetsu-kun!" Then she blinked looking at Midorima and Kise, "Eh? Ki-chan and Midorin are here too?"

"Yo, hey Tetsu." Aomine said smirking.

"Oh...The perve..." Rin muttered.

"Nice to see you Aomine-kun." Kuroko said politely yet lacked emotion.

"So, how are you Ri-chan?" Momoi asked happily to Rin. She waited. waiting for a reply.

"Excuse me." Rin said dodging the question and standing up, walking right out the door.

"It's all your fault! Baka Aomine!" Momoi shouted as she pouted.

Rin walked back in with a very sturdy branch. It must have come from a nearby tree.

"Um...where did you get that?" Takao asked.

"What do you think?" Rin asked, "A tree of course and it's just outside."

"But someone like you can't just pull a branch off." Midorima replied.

Rin gave a light glare, "Well, i'm not _that _weak so doing something like this is simple." Rin replied.

"Hmph." Midorima said turning away.

"Are you going to hit Aomine-kun with that?" Kuroko

"Of course ..not..." Rin muttered, throwing it right out the door.

"What are you doing here?" Riko asked holding her head high as she eyed Momoi.

"Hello Barely B-san." Momoi said happily yet teasingly, "We're just here since Ri-chan is!"

"It's okay if hers is smaller than Satsuki's though I'm more interested in big ones." Aomine said.

"Aomine! You perve!" Momoi shouted as she punched him.

"Aho-mine." Rin said with glare. "Same level as Baka-gami." She said smirking.

Aomine grinned, "Ho...~ So it's like that huh?"

Rin muttered something under her breath but no one could really catch it.

"Be quite Aomine-kun." Kuroko said imapssively as he poked his eyes.

"OW! What did you do that for?" He shouted.

'Just like another Kagami...' The Seirin team thought quitely.

Kagami, the person they all just insulted just looked at the scene and glared. "Shut up. You guys are too noisy."

There came the awkward silence and it was just ...weird.

"Let's hang out Barely B-san and Ri-chan!" Momoi shouted dragging Riko and Rin away.

* * *

"What are we going to do...?" Rin asked awkwardly.

"We should do dress up! Or maybe do each other's hair and makeup!" Momoi requested.

"No thank you." Rin said bluntly. "And Riko, where did you get that puppy? Looks like Kuroko."

"It's Tetsuya number two!" Riko said holding out the puppy.

"Makes sense." Rin replied.

"It's so cute!" Momoi squealed.

Riko and Momoi started talking about cute things which led Rin to just listen and blink at their conversation. It might get out of hand if they didn't stop.

"We should dress Tetsuya number two!" Momoi inquired.

"Cute!" Riko shouted twirling Testuya number two around.

"What about Ri-chan?" Momoi whispered, even if Rin could hear them VERY clearly.

"Hm...What about a very cute frilly dress?" Riko wondered.

"Yes! With Cat Ears!" Momoi shouted.

"You know...I can HEAR You guys." Rin started sighing.

"Eh! Sorry Ri-chan!" Momoi said bowing.

"It's okay." Rin said giving a very small smile.

"Should we try and watch a movie then?" Riko suggested.

"A cute romantic one!" Momoi shouted.

"A sports theme one?" Riko asked.

"Horror." Rin stated.

"B-but Ri-chan! It'll be too scary." Momoi shouted.

Rin sighed grumply, "Fine...THEN, what do you suggest?" She asked frowning.

"How about we watch comedy?" Riko asked.

"I guess...but..." Rin muttered under her breath.

"But what?" Momoi asked curiously.

She blinked, "Nothing..."

"Okay then Ri-chan!" Momoi shouted.

"I...I'll go get snacks." Rin said standing up quickly.

"But we made snacks already!" Riko and Momoi shouted together.

Rin paled, "Um...W-why don't we give it to the guys? They should enjoy your cooking..." She said forcing off a small smile.

"Great idea Ri-chan! I hope Tetsu-kun enjoys it!" Momoi shouted.

'I hope Hyuga-kun does too..." Riko thought.

'Seems each of them have their own tiny crush..' Rin thought sighing, 'Though it's NOT like I have one.'

"Are you okay Rin?" Riko asked catiously at the dazed girl.

"Hm? Yes. I think...So why don't we give the snacks now?" She said hopping to save herself.

"Okay!" Momoi shouted grabbing a bag with Riko following. As the three got out of the room, they looked around for the guys.

Riko spotted them but they seemed to walk away, looking at the bag back and forth, "STOP." Riko commanded as she whistled.

The guys stopped and Momoi came to Kuroko. "Tetsu-kun!~ I made snacks!" She shouted.

Aomine paled, "Don't Satsuki. Are you trying to kill us all?"

"B-but..." Momoi stuttered before bursting into tears.

"AH!" Seirin team shouted, (EXCLUDING~ Kagami and Kuroko).

"I'll try it." Kuroko bluntly replied.

The gulped. As They looked at the cake Momoi took out. It was purple and it didn't look like it came from Taro, food coloring or even grape. It was a very UNNATURAL color.

"Here you go Tetsu-kun!" Momoi shouted handing him a slice.

"Itadakimasu." He muttered before taking a bite. His face began paling rapidly. Standing up abruptly he ran out the door.

"Oi Kuroko!" Kagami shouted looking around outside, "Tsk."

Riko's eyes glistened with determination. Since Momoi just failed. She knew she would win!

"Ne~ Hyuga-kun, Koganei-kun, Kagami-kun, Minna. Try my cupcakes!" Riko shouted handing them one each.

Kise stared at it and looked as Kasamatsu, Takao, Midorima and even Aomine started eating it.

"How is it?" Riko asked smiling.

"Weird." Aomine said spitting it out.

"It's hard in the inside!" Takao shouted.

"Did you add something?" Midorima asked.

Riko blinked, "I put many vitamins in it so it will make you stronger and healthier!"

Kise took a bit and quickly spit it out as he watched Kagami eating it.

"KAGAMI-cchi!" Kise shouted, "You don't think it tastes bad?" He muttered the last part.

Kagami shrug, "If it's big it's good."

Seirin looked at the cupcakes and paled but Hyuga, being a 'man' Ate it.

"It's good. A bit too sweet though." He said going outside.

"Good job Riko! It's better then before but I think you need to practice more to make it even tastier!" Kiyoshi said smiling.

Koganei, Izuki and Tsuchida stared at Kiyoshi and wondered about Hyuga. "A true man!" The three thought.

Izuki walked out to look at a Hyuga throwing up, "Hyuga!" He shouted.

Rin looked at all the worring people and frowned. It seems that she cause a bit of...trouble for everyone.

She tried to tip-toe away, but the gleam in Momoi's and Riko's eyes shimmered.

"Please try our sweets!" Riko and Momoi shouted stuffing the sweets in Rin's mouth.

She blinked and had to force herself to swallow.

"U-um...It's good." She said which was a total lie but to Momoi and Riko, it was a very happy compliment.

* * *

After rinsing her mouth, Rin sighed. She stared and muttered randomly. She walked out the door and went outside for some fresh air. She sat on one of the benches and gave a soft sigh.

A peaceful wind swept towards her face. Staring at the full moon a smile crept on her face.

"Yo." A voice said.

Rin turned to see Aomine.

"Oh Aomine. Hello." She replied.

"Tsk. You're pretty weird. Did you try to get revenge on me today?" He asked.

"Hmph. I am not that weird and No. I just didn't think they were THAT bad at cooking." She muttered.

Aomine sighed, "Don't I get an apology?"

She blinked slowly, "No. After all I had to eat all that cake...It wasn't good..."

"Hm. Fair enough." Aomine muttered, He took off his jacket and handed it to her, "Here. It's cold out here."

Rin took the jacket and nodded, "Thank you Aomine. You're pretty nice?"

"I am aren't I? But too mad yours isn't big as Satsuki's. If you were, You would be 100% my type but you're still my type." Aomine smirked.

Rin gave a glare and took off the jacket. **WHACK! **She whacked it on his head and walked off.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~! I made it longer so yeah! And poor Aomine T^T~ He acts sweet and caring but still a big perve .


	19. Chapter 19

**Day 5: Leaving and Appearing**

* * *

Rin and everyone sighed. Because so many people have been coming and the inn had almost no room at all anymore, they had to move to a big beach house that is well, near the beach.

"Geeze... It's all their fault..." Rin muttered as she eyed the other schools. Seirin was the one who went to the inn first but everyone had to move out of the inn and into a beach house that belonged to the kind inn owners.

"Thank you for letting us stay at somewhere with more space." Riko said smiling and gave a bow.

"Well you're welcome." They said smiling.

"Excuse me, but why do ALL of us have to leave? Can't one group stay?" Rin asked.

"Well. You guys are all friends aren't you? Wouldn't you youngsters like to stay with each other?" The land lady said.

"Arigatou Land-Lady-san!" Momoi shouted.

Rin sighed, not everyone were friends with each other after all they were RIVALS. But She shook the thought out of her head. The old couple were willing to give them a free beach house to stay for the next few days and the could cook whatever they needed.

As they all walked to the beach house, Rin sighed and muttered angry things. She wanted to get some peace not that she didn't enjoy having fun with a large group of people...But getting peace in a while is nice.

Since Rin was walking at the end of everyone else, the Land Lady could catch up to her easier.

"Rin-chan." The Land Lady said.

"Oh yes?" Rin asked politely.

"Here. This is a letter that was sended. It's from a Hajime Yuki person." She said before leaving.

_Yuki...? Sending me a letter? How unusual. No one really sended me letters unless it's a relative. _Rin thought to herself.

Rin ran to catch up and grinned at herself as she saw the huge house. She quickly walked in and decided to chose the closest room.

"Hey wait! We're suppose to choose this fairly." Riko shouted.

"First one is a rotten egg." Rin shouted back as she chose the room of her liking.

Midorima sighed, "I guess we just choose which ever."

"Hey! Why is this room full of snacks?!" Kise shouted.

"Shut up Kise!" Kasamatsu shouted kicking him.

"Oh. It's all mine." A huge purple head answered.

"Ah! Murasakibara!" Kise shouted.

"Hmph. I see you still act like a child." Midorima said as he stood in front of him.

"Oh Mido-chin. Does this mean Mine-chin and Kuro-chin is here too?" He asked lazily.

* * *

"Coach. Should we leave?" Koganei asked Riko.

"There is too many people and it doesn't seem we will fit." Hyuga muttered.

Riko sighed, "No. We will stay until tomorrow where we will depart. Rin, Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun will stay."

"Sure Coach." Kiyoshi said.

* * *

Takao and Kasamatsu sighed. Looking at the Generation of Miracles fighting and arguing was really annoying.

"I'm leaving Kise." Kasamatsu shouted.

"Senpai?" He asked.

"Just behave. Or else you won't play in the game." He threatened.

Takao looked, "Don't be late for the game!" He shouted.

"Hm, I won't." Midorima stated, holding a fedora hat.

"Whatever..." Takao muttered and left with Kasamatsu.

* * *

"Hey. Is Himuro here?" Kagami asked Murasakibara who was snacking on a chocolate bar.

"Eh? Himu-chin? Yeah. He's sleeping." He answered.

"Hello again Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted.

"Kuro-chin...short..." He said threateningly.

Kagami left to look for Himuro until he opened the door to where Rin was napping.

"Hey...! Why did you just come in? Didn't you think of knocking?" She asked angrily.

"No and I don't care. I'm looking for Himuro.." He muttered.

"Himuro? He's here? Okay." Rin said, "Let's go look for him together."

"Fine." Kagami muttered.

"I'm not helping you." She said glaring. "I want to see him too."

They searched until they saw the guy sitting on a chair, looking out the window.

"Himuro." Kagami said standing by the door.

"Ah. Kagami. Rin." He said.

"Himuro...!" Rin said as she jumped to him for a hug.

Himuro hugged back and smiled. "So. Did you two want something?"

"Why did you say we weren't brothers anymore? We did a lot together." Kagami muttered.

"The past was the past. Before I knew it, you were way a head of me. I was staying behind." He muttered.

"But we were childhood friends...so we'll stay as friends..Even though I hate to admit it..." Rin muttered looking at the two.

"That is true. Let's have a good game." Himuro said holding his hand out.

"Tsk. Fine." Kagami said shaking it.

"What are you three doing?" Kuroko asked.

"Just something about the past." Kagami answered, 'Let's go Kuroko."

"Okay Kagami-kun. Bye Rin." Kuroko said.

"Those two seem close." Himuro muttered.

"Bye. And yeah...They're basketball partners after all. Kuroko as the 'shadow' and Kagami is the 'light'." Rin explained.

Giving a dazed look, Himuro seemed lost.

"..A-are you okay?" Rin asked carefully.

"Yeah. Well can you leave me alone?" He asked.

"Sure.. Well. Bye." Rin said sighing and walking out the door

Rin stared at the ground until something caught her attention. Wrappers? From candies and other sweets..? It smelled so sweet.

_Must be Murasakibara...He's in the same school as Himuro. _Rin thought to herself.

"Murasakibara?" Rin asked as she peeked through the door.

"Ri-chin" Murasakibara said.

"So..."

"Want some sweets?" Murasakibara offered.

"Okay. Thanks." She muttered. "Can I call you Atsu-chan? It's shorter..."

"Okay." He said stuffing himself with chocolate.

Rin looked around, "You don't have any pocky?"

"I didn't get to buy any.." He said.

She stuffed her hands in her pocket and found a pocky box. "I have one. I was trying to save it for later but...you can have it now."

"Oh. Ri-chin, thanks." He said before giving her a stick.

They chatted a bit and ate most of the sweets.

"Still eating sweets?" Midorima said standing outside the door.

"Ri-chan! You're eating too many sweets..." Momoi shouted as she ran to Rin who was sitting on the couch with a few candy wrappers on the floor.

"Um. Sorry?" She said confused.

"Ri-cchi! You're going to get fat and then you can't be a model!" He cried.

Rin glared and threw a choclate bar right on his forehead, "And what if I do? It's not your problem."

Aomine sighed and grewed more annoyed. He was about to shout until Kuroko came and used his knees to kick him in the back of his knee.

"Ow! Kuroko. Why did you do that?" Aomine shouted.

"Be quite Aomine-kun." He said.

"Tetsu-kun!~" Momoi squealed as she hugged him really tigtly that seemed to squeeze the life out of him.

"I think you're killing him, Momoi." Rin muttered.

"Ah! Sorry Tetsu-kun~!" She shouted.

Rin quitely walked out of the room, ignoring anyone else. As she got back to her room, she saw Kagami sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here Kagami?" She asked sitting next ot him.

"Just waiting." He muttered.

"Hm...so..Want to go to the beach tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Hmph. Fine." He said.

"Still thinking of Himuro too right?" She said sighing.

He nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess we both feel down..but Can you leave now?" She asked seriously, "I need to go to sleep and this is my room so...get your own room."

Kagami walked out before Rin muttered something.

"Sorry fo acting a bit rude..."

Kagami turned and gave a weird smile before leaving.

"Oh! Now the letter." Rin muttered.

_I think I'm Bi-polar..-_ Rin thought to herself.

_Dear Rin Watanabe,_

_Yo. How are you? I decided to write a letter for a change. Without you in class, it seems more boring. There is also a girl who keeps talking about you. She says you're her best friend in the whole world and keeps crying. Though I can tell it's fake. Her name was Miki or something. _

_From Yuki Hajime_

_P.S. The Miki girl is dragging me to the mountain where your friends are training at in 2 days._

When Rin finished reading, she glared at the floor. She wasn't _**that**_fond of Miki since Teiko.

"Geeze...More people..." She muttered throwing her pillow at the window.


	20. Chapter 20

**Day 6: A Day at the Beach**

* * *

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

Lying still on bed Rin stared at the ceiling motionlessly. She felt a bit sad. Himuro. And the whole Seirin team in exception of herself, Kagami and Kuroko were all going back...they weren't staying anymore.

_Did they want me to stay with the Generation of Miracles...? But I guess I still have Kaga-chan..._ She thought to herself. She threw a pillow at herself. She shouldn't call Kagami with that old nickname anymore..

She could hear talking outside her doors. Arguments, laughter and bossing around.

_Must be Akashi..._ She thought. It wasn't surprising. Each day that continued through the week, new people would appear.

She heard the door open and close and looked to see the former Teiko Captain standing at her door.

"Hello Rin." He said with a smile.

Rin nodded but turned away and continued to look at the ceiling. "Hello to you too."

He sat next to her on the bed. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. She remembered when she used to be really close to them. They would protect her from the bullies/fan girls and care for her, like true friends. Everytime she was in trouble someone would come save the day.

Except _that_ day. She was threatened by everyone. She felt broken. Like it was no use to live anymore but the next thing she knew, she didn't know who Momoi or the Generation was.

She sighed. She knew Akashi wasn't the caring type, but he somehow cared for her.

Akashi looked at the depressed girl. Usually he wouldn't care about his own feelings but this was different. He felt guilty.

"So...why are you here?" Rin asked looking at the ground as she sat up.

"...To visit." He replied softly.

"Really? Thank you." She said smiling. Before she knew, Akashi was hugging her.

It was awkward...She was only used to hugs from Momoi. Her parents don't really hug her either.

"U-um...what are you doing Akashi?" She asked as he let go.

"Call me Seijuro." He replied.

Rin thought. "Hm...How about Sei-chan..?" She asked.

Akashi shruged, "Call me whatever you want."

Rin grinned as she sat next to him calmly. Someone knocked on the door. Kuroko and Kagami.

Rin smiled to herself. She wanted to hang out with everyone again...Just like in the old Teiko days.

"Momoi was whining about going to the beach so we all decided to go." Kuroko explained.

"Hm... Resting at a beach is a short chance. I guess we could." Akashi said before leaving to get his needed things.

"Oh, Hi Kaga-chan. Kuroko." She said with a small smile.

"Are you going too?" Kagami asked.

"Yes why?" She asked.

"Kagami-kun probably wants to see you in a bikini." Kuroko replied.

Rin glared, "Y-you pervert..." She said angrily.

"Kuroko! Why did you say that?!" Kagami shouted.

"Because it's true." Kuroko replied.

"Well...I guess it's okay. We're childhood friends afterall, Kaga-chan." She said.

Kagami turned red a bit and was about to shout at Kuroko but he was no where to be seen.

"Well Kaga-chan?" Rin askd.

"Why do you still call me that nickname." He asked.

Rin blushed, "Well...it's a habit okay? You never even said my name once since I came back to Japan" She said pouting.

"Rin." Kagami muttered.

"Ah. You finally said my name." She said with a tiny smile. "Now please leave."

Kagami shrugged and walked out the door.

**BOOM.**

"Who is it?!" Rin asked as she looked at the door.

"Just me Ri-chan!~" Momoi shouted.

"Oh...Wait..what are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"So I can help you pick a swimsuit!~" She shouted.

"H-hey...!" Rin blushed, "I can just wear a plain one...I-I'm not going to show off or anything..." She muttered.

Momoi giggled, "No. We have to choose a cute one!~"

"M-Momoi!"

* * *

All the guys were already on the beach. Girls were surrounding them, mostly for Kise. More fan girls...not that they needed any more.

Kise grinned as he chatted with the girls and flirted a bit. They squealed, talking to a model and on a beach too must have been their dream.

Aomine sighed as he tried to ignore the fan girls and glared at them. "Tsk. They're getting on my nerves"

Kagami thought and actually agreed with Aomine on this one.

Kuroko and Murasaki sat on the sand, under an unbrella and ignored the strangers.

Midorima and Akashi was just cold as always and din't speak.

"Please be quite." Akashi ordered at some girls that were surrounding him and they obediently obeyed.

"How long does it take someone to change?" Aomine muttered, wondering about Momoi and Rin.

"In their case, it must take really long then." Midorima said holding a straw.

"Sorry we're late!" Momoi shouted with Rin behind her.

The guys looked, Rin was wearing a jacket to cover herself.

Momoi was grinning with happiness, "Doesn't Ri-chan look cute? I helped pick the outfit out!"

Some of the other girls looked at Momoi and gave her a sour look. Must~ BE~ Jealousy~

"Why are you wearing a jacket? Isn't it hot? It's the beach afterall." Aomine shouted.

"There's a cool breeze. Won't be too hot." She replied.

Rin sat stabbed the unbrella into the sand and placed a chair under it. She sat there sighing.

"Ne, Ri-chan! Want to go for a swim?" Momoi said innocently.

"I don't know." She muttered, "I just want to stay here."

Momoi smiled, " is the fan girls annoying you?"

"Eh? Kinda...but I don't really mind I guess."

Momoi smiled and dragged Rin farther from where the girls were. The two sat on rocks as they watched the waves.

"So, are you jealous Ri-chan?" She asked.

"No."

"I thought you liked Akashi-kun." She said smiling, "I saw that he was hugging you~ And he's always nicer to you too."

Rin shrugged, she never really thought about falling in love.

"Sei-chan's just a friend now." Rin said.

"You're already calling Akashi-kun, **Sei-chan!**" Momoi cried, "And I'm your best friend!"

"F-fine. I'll call you Satsu." Rin replied. She stared at Momoi's pleading look and sighed, "Satsu-chan then...?"

"Yay...! The old Ri-chan is coming back!" She cried.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You were kind of distant before...but now! Now, you're warming up to everyone and is slowly opening up to us."

"I guess that is true."

Momoi nodded. Time passed quickly. The sun was already setting.

Rin gleamed. "The sunset is so pretty..."

"It is isn't it?" A voice said.

The two girls turned to see another girl and guy.

"Yuki. Hello again." Rin said looking at the guy with a smile.

"Hello." He said with a small smile but still kept a cold front as he slowly moved away from the other girl.

"You..." Momoi said glaring at her.

"I kept my promise. I _never_ laid a finger on her ever since~" She said giggling.

"Miki! What are you doing here?!" Rin said angrily.

"Aww.. Is that how you say hi to an old friend?"

"You were never my friend...!"

* * *

Thank you for reading . And this is might be a REALLY late comment. but thank you Ninja99, Sync94 and Tami-hime for commenting on my story when I first wrote it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Day 7: The Final Arrivals**

* * *

"How cold~" Miki said pretending to cry.

Rin kept silence and looked away.

Momoi ignored Miki and looked at Rin, "Ne..Please calm down."

"I am calm. Right, Yuki?" She asked.

Yuki just nodded, "Yes. I think so."

"Are you okay?" Kise asked as he ran up to Miki.

"Y-yes...B-but this girl..." MIki cried pointing at Rin, "I-is being mean to me!"

Before anyone could ask, Rin grabbed Yuki's hand and walked away, back to the Beach House. Kagami, Kuroko, and Momoi followed back leaving the rest of the Generation of Miracles look at the girl.

* * *

"Rin. Why are you mad?" Kuroko asked.

"Hmph. How dense of you. Do you not know who she is?" She asked. Kagami flinched, he had bad memories with her when she was mad. Every time she was mad and was right, she would act like a bold queen.

~Flash Back~

_When Rin and Kagami was young, there was one incident that Kagami promised himself to never, ever let Rin get mad again._

_Kagami was pushed to the ground by a group of adults._

_"Halt Foolish people!" A girl shouted. Her blonde hair in pigtails and her blue eyes gave a sharp look. "How dare you push my friend, for he has done nothing wrong!"_

_"Be quite little girl~ We made a deal. If he won, we would give him our money and if he lost, he gave his money." One said._

_"But he has none." Another shouted._

_Rin took out a steel pipe which was laying on the ground. "Of course Kaga-chan wouldn't have any. He's a kid."_

_"Ri-chan...Stop doing something so dangerous!" Kagami shouted._

_"Hmph. It is not dangerous whatsoever. I will punish these idiots." She said._

_An adult lunged at her and she held the pipe high. She wacked it at the No-No place and the adult laid on the floor._

_She used the pipe and hit the rest of the adults heads and clapped her hands. "That will show them."  
_

_Kagami turned white._

_"Now. Tell me why you made such a deal." She said threatingly._

_"W-wait! I-i didn't k-know they were serious!" Kagami shouted before he fainted._

_The next day, all he saw was a huge bruise on his head..._

* * *

"Ri-chan! Please calm down." Momoi whined.

"As I was saying. I am Calm."

Miki and everyone else walked in. Rin did not dare to look at anyone straight in the eyes and started making random food. Curry, Sandwiches, dango, cake, and more.

"That's too much food." Aomine muttered.

"She does that when she sulks." Kagami said.

"Anyway, who are you two?" Midorima asked looking at Miki and Yuki.

"Yuki Hajime." Yuki said ignoring them.

_It's him...! _GOM thought.

Momoi was smiling and squealing. _So he's the guy Ri-chan must like!_ she thought.

"And you?" Aomine asked.

"Miki Suzuki."

"Name sounds familiar..." Kuroko said.

"Of course! I was in the same grade as you in Teiko Middle." She said acting innocent.

Momoi glared at her intensly. She was the only one knowing she was the cause of _**That** accident_. Momoi looked down, she never told anyone else about her, but she knew Rin knew who she was. That's why she was mad.

"So you were in one of our classes?" Kise asked.

"Yes, I think so? I don't remember." She said.

Kise looked at the table and saw a tower of food.

"H-how are we going to finish all that?" He shouted.

Kagami and Kuroko shrugged and already started eating.

Rin gave them their favorite food first.

Midorima- Red Bean Soup, Akashi-Tofu Soup, Kuroko- vanilla shake, Kagami- a five foot sandwich and everyone else theirs.

Miki grinned at Rin as she sat next to Kise and Aomine.

"...What...?" Rin asked with a emotionless look.

"Nothing~" Miki said laughing. "Hey, You're Momoi right?~"

They waited for Momoi to happily say something but she didn't. It was more like she ignored Miki's existence.

Momoi smiled and changed the topic, "So you're Yuki-kun right?" She asked.

Yuki nodded, "Yeah."

"Then~! Are you and Ri-chan...?" She said.

Everyone's ears perked up wondering what he was going to say.

"Is me and Yuki what? We're just friends." Rin asked looking at Momoi.

"Are you sure just friends~?" Miki asked.

"Yes what else could we be?" Rin asked confused.

_A true airhead..._ Akashi thought sighing.

"You're an idiot." Kagami said with a mouthfull of food.

After eating some sat on the couch which included all the guys and Miki.

Rin and Momoi went to Rin's room which will be shared with Momoi since Momoi doesn't want to share with Miki.

"Hmph. So I see you hate Miki too." Rin said.

"Yes Ri-chan...It's her fault." Momoi muttered.

Rin sighed, "I see...Hm..Maybe it's time."

"Time for what?" Momoi wondered.

Rin smiled, "To get rid of this dye."

"That would be great Ri-chan!" Momoi shouted, "You'll be like the old you!"

"Not really Satsu-chan." She said grinning, "I may change a bit."

"Doesn't matter Ri-chan! You called me Satsu-chan!" She shouted glomping her.

* * *

"How do you two know Rin-cchi?" Kise asked.

"How you ask? I was her classmate in Teiko." Miki answered.

"Same except it's in Seirin." Yuki answered.

"What about you Kagami-cchi?" Kise asked.

"Shut up. Don't call me that." Kagami growled.

"Calm down Kagami-kun." Kuroko said.

"She's my childhood friend." Kagami answered finally.

"So you're close?" Midorima asked.

"Why do you want to know? It's not your buisness." Kagami muttered.

Yuki looked, "I see. You guys all like her."

"What makes you say that Yuki-cchi?" Kise asked.

"The way you're so curious about her past."

"I'm curious about her past, but I don't like her like...you know what I mean." Miki said staring at Yuki.

"Well you're okay." Yuki said.

Miki brightened up. Was this a confession. Did someone finally has the eyes to fall in love with her.

"Since you're a girl." Yuki continued.

Miki's new determination just went down the drain. _How come Rin is so popular?_ She thought.

* * *

Rin and Momoi did each other's hair and Miki walked in the door.

"Aren't you going to tell anybody about what I've done?" Miki asked.

Rin glared, "It's not like I forgive you or anything but I don't want a big problem to happen."

Momoi nodded, "And since you kept your promise of not bother Ri-chan, then you're okay."

Miki blinked. After she placed Momoi in the hospital, and ruined Rin's part of life, she's not going to do anything to her.

"Why...? Why would you do that!" Miki said. "I've done some horrible things, yet you won't take action at all?"

"Like Ri-chan said before. We would want to avoid any problems." Momoi answered.

Miki looked down, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?" Rin asked.

"I was jealous of you. And I caused this. But you're not giving up and continuing. I look up to you." Miki muttered.

"Hm. Why thank you." Rin muttered.

Momoi smiled a forgiving one, "You're not that mean. Mi-chan, you're actually really nice."

Miki took out something and held it. A crown made out of flowers. "Here. I'm really sorry." She said giving it to Rin before walking out.

"Do you believe her?" Rin asked.

"Of course. She was just jealous." Momoi said.

"You forgive her?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Good night Ri-chan." Momoi said walking out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to share a room with Miki. I wonder if we could become friends."

Rin nodded and sighed. Miki looked so convincing yet she knew she was evil. She never meant it at all. Rin watche as a bee came in her room and fly to the flower crown. The bee tried to take the flower and it died.

Rin smirked. The flower crown had thorns, it could have damaged herself and it had posinous flowers. That was why the bee died.

"What a trickster." Rin said smirking. Miki was like a master of disguises. Rin grinned, she ruffled through her bag and smiled at her old pair of glasses.

She then sighed, if Miki was taking Momoi, it was okay. She still had Seirin to back her up.

* * *

In another room, Momoi was asleep. Miki was grinning with a crazed face as she sat up on herbed.

_Like my present, girl? I'll take everything away from you and I will start by taking your best, friend._


	22. Chapter 22

**Stronger Bonds**

* * *

Waking up quickly, Rin smiled knowing she packed everything before hand. She took her luggage and went to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast.

"Kuroko! Kagami! Let's go!" Rin shouted ignoring everyone else.

She went outside and tapped her foot impatiently.

"We're done packing. Right Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked appearing before Rin.

"...Kuroko...!" He said, bangs under his eyes.

"Hey, Are you okay?" Rin asked to Kagami.

"Yeah."

"Hi~ Good Morning~" Miki shouted in Rin's ears.

"Please be quite." Rin said giving a glare. "Let's go."

"Ri-chan! Miki-chan! Bye!~" Momoi shouted.

"Bye-Bye Everyone!~ Sat-chan!" Miki shouted waving.

The guys waved back wondering about Rin.

"Bye." She said coldly.

**~Bus to Seirin~**

Miki sat with Kuroko and Kagami. She chatted with them happily.

"Morning Rin." Yuki said with a soft smile. It was a smile Rin thought was special to her, he would only smile to her that way.

"Morning Yuki." She said with a smile.

Yuki patted the widow seat next to him and Rin sat.

"How did it go with Miki?" He whispered.

"She's evil as ever." Rin muttered.

Yuki nodded.

"Thank you for understanding...You're the only one who seem to do." Rin said

"You're welcome." Yuki said leaning on her shoulder.

Rin blushed, "Y-Yuki..."

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up later."

Rin nodded. She sighed. Just THINKING about the idea of being in the same bus as Miki was horrible. She would never forgive her after those poisonous flowers. Did that girl want her to die that badly? What have she done? Sure Jealousy is deep **but **not _that_ deep.

Yuki slept comfortably. He smiled. To him he thought Rin was a princess, not those pampered ones, but one who sought it's own path and fighted it's way through. His role was a trusted knight. Someone Rin trusted the most for now. She told him her past and problems. He promised to help in anyway he can. Though it wasn't just the promise, he always, had been caring and worrying about her since the day they met. _He fell for her._

* * *

Miki sighed as she looked at Kuroko and Kagami.

"Are you guys close with Rin-chan?" She asked innocently.

"Her? I don't know." Kagami said.

"Though aren't you childhood friends?" Miki wondered.

"It's not your business." Kagami said.

"Sorry..." Miki said fake crying.

Kuroko gave her a hanker chief, "Girls are delicate. And I'm not that close with Rin though we were before."

"Oh~ **_That~_** Right?" Miki said.

Kuroko nodded.

"Oi, Kuroko What is it?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko blinked, "I think you need to ask Rin about that."

Kagami sighed. Even if they were 'childhood friends' she never told him anything. When she was in pain, she hid it. Always reassuring him with the same old phrase 'I'm okay. Really. Worry about yourself.' He promised her, he'll be by his side since they were little and would help her in any problem.

Kuroko looked at Miki. To be sure, she was suspicious to him. Rin seemed to hate her. A lot. Why was that? He didn't know but she seemed to be connected to the accident. He blinked again, his stomach growled. He felt like drinking Vanilla Milkshake. Worrying about her is someone like her lover would do. Does that mean he fell in love?

Miki watched Kuroko and Kagami dazed. She went to sit in another seat to think to herself. How she hated Rin. She felt the need to steal everything from her. She wasn't like the other jealous fan girls. She had her reasons. She thought. If she was the nerd then she** would** have been friends with Momoi NOT Rin. She smirked, anyone could replace her, she was just lucky. If someone else was in her position, then surely, they would have the same friendship and bonds Rin have right now.

**~Bus to Kaijou~**

Kise sat on the bus alone. Kasamatsu went back already so he'll be going back.

"Rin-cchi..." He muttered to himself.

He couldn't keep her out of his mind. Why? He wondered about that...He was serious about his feelings though just like everyone else he was afraid. If he brought back the incident, will She forgive him and everyone else? He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

But then he thought again. Miki-cchi. She did say she was Rin-cchi's best friend but was that all fake? The cold attitude Rin had ever since Miki-cchi came. Were they rivals in love?

~Bus to Shutoku~

Midorima sat on the bus listening to Oha-Asa's daily fortune.

'Today cancer might be in the clouds but don't worry! Keep your lucky item, a Kuma apron and you will be okay.'

Midorima sighed. The fortune was true..but...he stared at his lucky item. A Kuma Apron. Even with the item, his head was still in the clouds, he was bothered by Miki and Rin.

He didn't care about Miki. She felt like a threat to destiny. Rin on the other hand felt like she was falling. He held the lucky item. He wanted to get of these feelings right away. A future with her? It couldn't be possible. Her sign was never compatible to him except as friends.

**~Bus to Too Academy~**

"Ri-chan was so cold..." Momoi whined, "Did you do something to her, Dai-chan?"

"M-Me? Satsuki! You were with her before."

"Now that you mention it..."

Momoi frowned. Her best friend was having a hard time and she couldn't do anything. What did she do wrong? Was it for forgiving Miki. She knew Miki might be a threat but she sighed, all she had to do was gather everyone and use the formed plans that she read it mangas with this current situations.

Aomine growled. He was annoyed. Very~ annoyed. Rin. That girl. She was the cause. Because of her he felt this way. This feeling, he knew it was love. No matter how you see it, he was a pervert that loved big ones but her cute small ones were okay. The way she used to smile at him...but that's in the past...

**~Bus to Yosen High~**

Murasakibara sat still munching on sweets and snacks. In his pocket was the pocky Rin gave him. He decided to keep it, as a display. That was one snack he didn't want to eat. Not that it didn't taste good, it was because he thought it was special.

"Ri-chin." He said.

She was annoying to him but he didn't want to crush her. It was more like the opposite.

**~Bus to Rakuzan High**~

The _Emperor _waited for the drive to be over. He knew this feeling. Loneliness. He wanted a Empress. Someone who understood him and wasn't scared of him for his overwhelming power. She was the perfect one. Someone he wanted to keep all to himself. He didn't care if anyone think it was a cruel and selfish thought. It was what he felt and wanted to do.

* * *

Rin blinked and stretched. She nudged Yuki. "Yuki. Wake up."

Yuki opened his eyes and gave a smile. "Morning."

"Geeze...! We're back at school and it's not morning. Let's go."

"Ri-Ri-chan! Senpai! We're back!" Rin shouted, her mood brightening up as she watched Miki going to class. Yuki also left to go home, he decided to skip school.

"Welcome back, Rin. Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun." Riko said.

"Ne...Hyuga-senpai, why did you leave me with them?" Rin asked.

"I-It was Coach's idea." Hyuga stuttered.

"So, Why Ri-Ri-chan..?" she said angrily.

Riko chuckled, "W-we have a game tomorrow! Let's practice!"

* * *

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise cried.

"Shut up Kise! We're going to win the game tomorrow!" Kazamatsu shouted.

"A-A game?!" Kise shouted franitically.

* * *

Midorima walked to see Takao.

"Takao." He said. "Hold this apron."

"W-what!? Why me Shin-chan?!" Takao whined

* * *

"W-welcome back!" Sakurai shouted to Momoi and Aomine.

"Thank you!" Momoi said happily.

"Whatever." Aomine shrugged.

"Ah...Gomenasai!"

"Stop saying sorry already." Aomine muttered.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

"You're eating more snacks then usual. It's bad for you." Himuro said.

"But I'm saving this." Murasakibara said holding out a pocky box, "Himu-chin."

"Hm..How unlikely of you to save your snacks."

* * *

Akashi gave a calm smile to his team members.

"Are we going to win?" They asked.

"Of course. I am Always Right."

* * *

And so~ Who will fight who? And who will win?


	23. Chapter 23

**First Game**

* * *

"So Coach, who are we playing against?" Hyuga asked.

"Let's see this bracket...We'll be playing Too Gakuen at the Semi Primaries." She replied.

"Too Gakuen?!" The shouted paled.

"Yes!" Kagami said excited.

"What's so bad? You guys won right?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but we didn't think we would fight again." Kiyoshi replied.

"They're strong, I'm gussing?" Rin asked.

Kuroko nodded, "Aomine-kun is in that team along with Momoi-san."

"Hey. Why didn't you go to our game last time?" Kagami asked, "You're part of this team too!"

"Didn't want to." Rin said bluntly.

"Is that okay Coach?" Izuki asked.

Riko nodded, "She was studying the opponents moves and gave advice. She's not just our manager but our strategist."

"Strategist? I'm not good at making strategies." Rin replied.

Riko sighed, "You are! Now let's go run a few laps to warm up for tommorrow!" Riko shouted.

"Do I have to?" Rin asked.

"Yes!"

"But...I don't play." Rin muttered.

Kagami placed his hand on Rin's hand, "Just do it."

"Fine. I guess I will." She muttered and ran ahead of the team.

Riko smiled, maybe she might place Rin in a actual game.

Seirin gasped as they ran behind Rin who was taking the lead. Someone who didn't train everyday or practice was ahead of them. Even when running so many laps she had a calm expression and seemed to never give up.

Kagami smirked as he ran faster to catch up. "I won't lose!"

"Neither will I, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said even if he was the last of the group.

Rin smiled, "Well, I don't really need to win." She muttered to herself, "If I'm having fun, it's enough."

After running so much and training, Riko grinned at the team.

"I think we'll win!" Riko shouted.

"You mean we WILL win." Kuroko corrected.

"Of course we will!" Kagami shouted.

"They're all fired up." Rin muttered to Riko."You guys better win!" Rin shouted, "It'll be my first game watching you guys!"

"So you're coming?" Riko asked and so did everyone else.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it."

"That's good." Riko said. "Now let's go to Maji Burger!"

"Oi!" They all shouted except Kuroko, Kagami and Rin.

"Kagami-kun...you eat a lot." Kuroko said.

"Well, I'm hungry with all the training. I can't believe that's all the food you need." He said looking at Kuroko's vanilla shake and one burger.

"Well, he doesn't have a huge appetite like someone." Rin said eating her food.

"Well I use a lot of energy." Kagami retorted.

"Yeah I guess so.." She said with a fake smile and continued to eat.

The team was happy. Rin was happy. Today was a happy day.

"I think I'll go home first." Rin replied standing up, "I'll meet you guys tomorrow."

"Okay just don't be late!" Riko reminded.

"Hai. I won't." Rin said walking out. She stared at the sky. The sun was setting. She needed to hurry. She didn't want her parents to worry over where she was. She ran as fast as she could and soon made it to her house.

"Rin-chan. You're back. I thought you got lost." Mrs. Watanabe said.

"Ah, Gomen(Sorry), Okkasan(Mother). I was hanging out with the team." Rin replied.

"I see. You have good friends." Mr. Watanabe said as he sat down.

"Arigatou(Thank you), Otousan(Father)." Rin said as she took a seat too.

Mrs. Watanabe smiled, "Today we'll have pizza! And Rin dear, I think we kept that black dye long. You should have your natural hair color back."

Rin twirled her hair with her finger, "I guess that's true. I even forgot my natural hair."

"After dinner, How about I help you wash it out?" Mrs. Watanabe asked.

Rin smiled, "Thanks. Dye is hard to come off."

Mr. Watanabe chuckled, "Don't be thanking Okkasan. She'll definetely rub all your dye and hair out from your skull."

Rin paled, "I-Is that t-true... Okkasan?"

Mrs. Watanabe looked up, "Hm...Maybe~ I have a mighty strength."

"Oh...I-I guess we should e-eat.." Rin stuttered.

Rin and her parents ate their dinner with laughter and chattering.

"Okkasan, Otousan...you guys are like kids sometimes..." Rin muttered.

"Am NOT!" Mrs. and Mr. Watanabe shouted at the same time.

Rin sighed. Her parents were really weird, but they were fun. It always made the big house more lively. She would always wonder if her parents were well...more mature? Parent like?

"Mou~Shousuke! Be quite." Mrs. Watanabe shouted to Mr. Watanabe.

"No you be quite. Hana."

* * *

Yes, that's right. As the author, I had forgot to tell you Rin's parent's names. Her mother is Hana Watanabe and her father is Shousuke Watanabe.

* * *

"W-well I'm going to take a shower now..." Rin muttered walking upstairs.

"Wait dear! I'll help you with the dye, remember?!" Mrs. Watanabe shouted.

"Okkasan! It's okay! I'll do it be myself." Rin shouted back.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Rin sighed, she didn't know if her father has been lying about her mother's super strength, but she believed in it. When her mother got bad, she would break many things: which were usally dishes and vases.

Stretching. Rin grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom for a quick/long shower. She sighed. Grabbing her hair, she scrubbed, and scrubbed until she could she black water going down the drain. It was all the dye she had put for the past months and it was nearly a year already.

"I guess I never really paid attention to how much dye I placed on my own skull..." She muttered to herself.

Rin stretched her aching arms. Scrubbing so much actually hurted. She used her hand and grabbed a small lock of her hair. Because it was long, she could stretch it in front of her and see it. There it was. The same. Old. Blonde hair. That she used to have back in Teiko and way before that...All the way to her even before moving to Japan.

Rin felt like crying. She didn't know why. Was her old hair color bringing back the pained memories from Teiko? Yes. That has to be it. But she smiled at her old glasses. She didn't need them but back in Teiko, she thought people would leave her alone if she wore it. It all explains everything...Truth is, she's weak.

But she wants to get stronger. With everyones help. The most help was the people from Seirin. She smiled. Being glad to go to Seirin. A school where team work actually exists, in basketball they gave it their all. Never giving up even till the last second. Always fired up. She knew that from all their training time together and she knew they were like that in real games too. She was sure of it.

She quickly dried herself and changed into her Pajamas. Lying on bed she smiled. She was Never going to miss that game. Even if her parents didn't let, she would still go...

WAIT.

"I forgot to ask permission..." Rin muttered to herself and sighed, "I can't believe I forgot...! Well, I guess I'll just ask tommorow morning and go in a hurry."

She laughed at her own mistake. It was weird laughing, by herself. She was so used to everyone's laugh. Not just Seirin, but The Generation of Miracles, adding in Momoi.

"Hm..Wonder how they're doing..."

She closed her eyes with a smile. Falling asleep she murmured a few unaudible words. That night she had a dream. Her rooting for Seirin in the game. And seeing their smiles widening as they win by scoring at the last second. Great Dream...Too Bad it was all a dream.

The alarm clock ringed loudly.

"Gah!" Rin shouted in suprise..."A dream...I should've known! There is NO way I'll wear a skirt..."

Staring at the clock she gasped, there was only one hour left, and she needed to hurry. She got out of bed not changing yet and washing her face plus brushing her teeth.

"OKKASAN! OTOUSAN! I need to go to a basketball game today!" Rin shouted.

Mrs. Watanabe smiled as she walked right in Rin's room.

"We know that already sweetie. Kagami-kun called to tell us. Knowing you would forget."

Rin sighed and thanked Kagami silently.

"And since that awful dye is out, I picked this outfit for you." Mrs. Watanabe said.

Rin nodded quickly grabbing it and gave a fake smile. Nothing was wrong with her Mom's style, but...there was something as bad as a skirt, a mini short...and she sighed. It was just as bad. Wearing it would be embarassing...yet her mother picket it for her.

Rin changed grumply and muttered angrily about Kagami. She took back her thanks. She ran downstairs and out the door. Good thing no one she knew was here. She took a bus and then continued to walk to the Stadium for a short distance.

She saw Seirin and sighed. Only a few feet away...But she could fake sick right? No one knew how looked like...No one did...She prayed to herself.

~Seirin~

"Geeze! What's taking her so long?" Riko shouted.

"Don't worry Coach. We still have ten minutes left." Hyuga replied.

"Maybe she didn't want to come." Koganei wondered.

"She's sick?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Rin is there, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said.

"AH!" Kagami shouted, he was still not use to Kuroko appearing and disappearing, "Really?" Kagami scanned the area and soon spotted a girl with blond hair. "Coach...She's there." Kagami pointed.

"Rin! We're here!" Riko shouted.

* * *

Rin sighed. She couldn't believe it. Watching from a distance she knew Kuroko told them where she was.

She walked to them, "Stupid Kuroko...BaKagami...!" She muttered angrily to herself.

Please comment! I want to know what you guys think! Was it good? Bad? Is there any mistakes or recommendations needed?


	24. Chapter 24

**First Quarter**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, and my Ocs'

* * *

Riko stared, Rin looked...cool. And her blond hair. It fitted her.

"Ah, you're back to normal." Kagami said.

Rin twitched and punched him in the face, "What does that mean? And Okkasan made me wear it because you reminded them."

"Oh, Sorry." Kagami said chuckling.

"Hello Rin." Kuroko said appearing again.

"Ah Hi Kuroko, and everyone." She said.

Riko smiled and grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

_I think I'll give the team extra laps later and I need to protect her from them. _Riko thought sighing.

_E-Eh...S-she's kinda cute..._ They thought (Excluding Kuroko and Kagami), by her sudden appearance.

"I see you did erase the dye like you said." Riko replied with a smile, "Ri-chan..."

"Nickname?" Rin asked.

Riko sighed. Thinking about all her hard work. She tried many times to act cute but it didn't work at all.

"I was thinking...and I might wait for my hair to grow longer." Riko replied.

Rin smiled, "I know what you mean. To act cute to Hyuga-senpai right?"

"W-wha...-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell at all." Rin replied happily.

Riko smiled. She felt lucky. She had a femine friend. She always hanged out with the team and wasn't that 'cute' anymore. But she still had to try.

"Ri-chan...Thank you." Riko said before turning to the team, "NOW. We will go out and show them what we're made of!"

"Oi!"

Rin sighed. They weren't going to completely change but it seemed their lives all revolved around the change of basketball. They walked out. A bright light blinded Rin. She heard many noises. Basketball shoes squeaking. People chattering, laughing. The audience clapping and murmuring.

As the light descended, she saw many banners that rooted for other teams.

"It's ...amazing..." She muttered under her breath.

Kagami smirked, "It is isn't it?"

"Hai, Kaga-chan."

"Still using it again?"

"Well you said the 'old' me was back and the 'old' me would be using it."

"I see. I guess you can." Kagami said.

Rin smiled. She won this argument.

"What do we do?" Rin asked confused.

"Well, since you and I don't play, we usually help by making strategies and sitting on the bench watching." Riko explained.

"I see." Rin replied, "It looks fun. Basketball that is."

"It is." Kuroko said with a smile.

As the team sat on the benches and the starting members stretched Rin looked around the audience.

"Ne...Is it me or is there a lot of girls..?" Rin asked confused.

"It's fan girls." Riko stated.

Hyuga nodded, "Some like basketball while others you know."

Rin blinked with a knowing expression. She took he right hand and made it to a fist and slapped it on her left hand. "Ah. I see. You mean they're like stalkers or something like that and check you guys out?"

The team paled. Sadly. That was the truth. Rin tried to change the subject, "What if Kise was here? Maybe the fan girls are for him since Kaijou is playing in this tournament too."

Seirin looked even more depressed, it was like no one was cheering for them.

Riko sighed, Rin was saying all the wrong things. "Don't sulk now! We have a game to play!" Riko shouted.

Hyuga nodded standing up, "We have to win!"

"Oi!"

Rin sighed. She thanked Riko for fixing the mess, "Thank you Ri-Ri-chan and sorry.."

Riko shook her head, "It's okay. They're just stupid." Riko said with a harsh tone.

Rin blinked...somehow she'll help her, "You want to be more femine right?"

"Hai...Though it never works." Riko muttered.

Rin smiled, "I guess I'll help you."

Riko looked up with tears and hugged her, "Thank you..!"

"Coach! We're going!" Koganei shouted.

Riko let go of the hug and glared, "I know!" She barked.

Rin sat on the bench happily while Riko gave a serious look. The gleam in their eyes were hope. But in Rin's case it was excitement. She couldn't wait to watch. She never was in the basketball club even in Teiko and was just friends with GOM but because of Seirin, she grew to love basketball.

"GO, GO Seirin!" People from Seirin's bench shouted.

"We will have a fair game." The referee shouted.

Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuga, Koganei and Tsuchida from Seirin.

Aomine, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Wakamatsu, Susa from Too.

The refree blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air. It was between Aomine and Kagami. Who would get it? Which team will score the first point?

"You better get the ball Kaga-chan!" Rin shouted angrily.

Kagami glared back, "S-shut up!"

Aomine and Kagami jumped. Aomine turned for a second, _She's here?_ He thought.

Kagami smirked to see a distracted Aomine and took the ball and ran to the basket. Imayoshi ran and made a quick steal and threw it right into Aomine's hand.

"Pay attention!" He shouted.

"It's not my fault." Aomine said.

Wakamatsu glared, "Just go!"

Aomine glared and jumped. He was falling halfway and threw the ball in to the basket. Too Academy was going to start.

* * *

"We're going to win right?" Rin asked.

"Of course. Kuroko, Kagami and everyone else won't lose." Riko said with determination.

Rin nodded and slapped herself on the forehead, she should be quite.

* * *

Tsuchida quickly made a rebound and passed it to Koganei who ran but was blocked by looked and spotted Kuroko. He passed it quickly and Kuroko used misdirection and sended it to Hyuga.

"Thanks Kuroko." Hyuga shoted and shot.

The ball almost went in but started tried to get the ball, but Kagami jumped and slammed it in. It was a tie.

* * *

"Wah...So cool." Rin muttered.

"Our senpais are so cool." Furihata said.

Fukuda sighed, "Kuroko and Kagami always fight. I want to practice more!"

Kawahara nodded, "One day we'll be on the court."

Rin sighed. She thought about herself. Wasn't she a horrible manager? Compared to Momoi...She didn't have good startegies at all.

* * *

Everyone went back to their positions on the court. It was still the first quarter. On the court, there was a tense aura. It seemed to serious just for the first quarter.

Kagami ran while dribbling the ball. He got blocked by Aomine. He paused. He made it look like he was going to make a shoot for the hoop but it was a feint and turned left but quickly passed it to the right and ran from Aomine's screen.

Tsuchida caught the ball and passed it to Hyuga who quickly made a three pointer.

Seirin: 5, Too: 2

Aomine looked angry and a bit serious. His team was behind. He sighed and ran to steal the ball from Koganei. As he stole the ball and ran to Seirin's hoop, he jumped for a dunk. Kagami ran and jumped in time but Aomine twirled a 360 degrees and dunked it, passing Kagami's block.

Seirin: 5 , Too: 4

The play went. Shoes squeaking, players panting, the bright light shining! It was an intense play. The buzzer went off and Hyuga quickly made a three pointer.

The points were now Seirin: 25, Too: 37. It was almost a 15 point difference.

* * *

"Are we going to use misdirection overflow?" Riko muttered to herself.

The team nodded, Kuroko gave a determinded look.

"We're going to do a member change." Riko said, "Koganei-kun, Tsuchida-kun and Kuroko-kun, Teppei, Izuki-kun and Mitobe-kun will fill you guys in."

"I can still play." Kuroko said.

Riko sighed, "Fine. But for the Third Quarter I will be taking you out."

It was now, Kagami, Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Izuki and Hyuga.

Looking back, the people at the bench smiled. This game, was going to be their win. No matter what.


	25. Chapter 25

**Let's Continue**

* * *

The Whistle showed it was time for the second Quarter.

Seirin: 25. Too: 37

"A 12 point difference. We can't make it 15!" Hyuga shouted.

Serin on the court nodded. Aomine smirked as he looked at Kagami. To him it was a good opponent.

The ball was in the air! Who ever got it first would start. Kagami grabbed the ball as fast as he could and ran for the hoop. He jumped which looked like he was going to dunk. Aomine blocked him. Kagami quickly passed it to Kiyoshi who dunked the ball in.

"Go Seirin! Let's go! Let's go Seirin!" The people at the Seirin Bench shouted happily.

"We're doing good! We have to catch up!" Hyuga shouted with determination.

"Hai Captain~" Izuki sang, as he made a dunk by stealing the ball from Wakamatsu. "I did good right~?"

"Shut up Izuki." Hyuga said walking back to position, "Or do you want to be substituted early?"

* * *

Rin blinked. She never thought that people on court could be so...scary. Aomine's freestyle, Kagami's jump, the intense atmosphere. It felt like you were chocked.

Riko smiled, "Don't worry. They all practice hard to win."

On the other bench, Momoi smiled as she watched the game. She wanted Too to win yet she believed Seirin would win again.

* * *

Kuroko got the ball and passed it to Kagami who jumped and did a hard dunk.

Seirin: 31. Too: 37

"A 6 point difference! Go Seirin!" The Audience shouted.

Kagami smirked. Aomine glared as he got the ball. He ran to the hoop and made a dunk. Kiyoshi dried to defend it but Aomine pushed the ball through.

Imayoshi smirked, "Sorry, but we're going to win." He said to Hyuga who glared.

Sakurai now had the ball, Izuki tried to use Eagle Eye to steal it but Sakurai did a quick shot and it went in.

"Sorry!" He cried.

"Don't say sorry if you're going to shoot." Hyuga replied.

"Eh, S-sorry! I'm sorry!" Sakurai cried worriedly as he looked at Hyuga's clutch time personality.

* * *

"W-what happened to Hyuga?" Rin asked confused.

"That's Hyuga-kun's clutch time personality." Riko explained.

"It's captain's true personality. When the game is in deep trouble but it's good since he won't miss most of his shoots." Koganei said.

"Ah..I see. But why do he have that type of personality?" Rin asked.

Riko smiled.

~Flash Back~

"Coach! I want to learn how to shoot accurately even under stress!" Hyuga shouted.

Riko gave a thoughtful look, "Hm...How about every time you miss a basket in Practice, one of your warrior action figure will be destroyed?"

Hyuga wondered looking at the ground, thinking hard. "Hm...I accept."

Riko smiled. Then every time he missed a shot, one warrior was destroyed.

* * *

"As you can see, Hyuga-kun's personality was severed.

Rin blinked, "I-I can see that..."

* * *

Aomine had the ball. He dribbled it and ran faster than he was before past Kagami. He threw the ball right into the hoop.

The gap in both team's points was still getting bigger. Seirin: 31, Too:41. A ten point gap.

Seirin decided it was best that Kagami should mark Aomine.

Kuroko passed the ball to Hyuga who did a quick three pointer. Aomine tried to dunk the ball but Kiyoshi blocked it and Aomine earned a foul.

"Black! Number 2(Random Number) Foul! Three free shoots!" The referee shouted as he whistled.

Kiyoshi smiled.

Seirin cheered. With this, they could catch up to Too Academy.

Kiyoshi stood in position. He was going to try and use all three throws for a three pointer. He bended his knees and threw it. It went in. Two more.

Again, he threw it, but it didn't make it. Kagami ran to the ball and slammed it in.

Seirin: 39. Too: 41

It was the last throw. It meant everything. With this, Seirin can finally catch up. Pause. He threw it right in. Seirin cheered. They caught up.

The referee blew his whistle signaling the end of the second quarter. Seirin and Too played intense. Riko and Rin gave small advices that helped them. Kuroko stayed on the bench during the third quarter to save energy.

Seirin: 81, Too: 80

During the last quarter, Kuroko did misdirection overflow...Though there were a few gaps in it. During the end, Aomine quickly made a dunk, Leading Too to win.

Kagami ran to the basket as fast as he could. Too blocked the way. But with Kuroko's passes, he passed them and made a buzzer beater.

Score= Seirin: 102, Too: 100

Seirin won.

"Woooooo!" Kagami shouted with Seirin.

Aomine looked down, "Tsk."

Momoi gave a worried look at Aomine. She wondered if he was okay.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko said standing in front of him.

Aomine looked, "It's your win."

Kuroko held his hand out in a fist. "We didn't fist bump."

Aomine sighed, "Fine. Just this once." He said giving a fist bump to Kuroko like in the old days.

Too's coach looked down. They lost, again. But they'll make a comeback.

Riko smiled. She was too happy. She was crying.

"RiRi.." Rin muttered giving her a handkerchief.

"T-thank you...And RiRi?"

"Hai (Yes), It's cuter and shorter.." Rin said smiling.

"Okay. Let's go get something to eat." Riko said happily.

Because no one really had money...they ended up at Kagami's place.

"Sorry for intruding..." Riko muttered.

Kagami was wearing a apron, cooking. With Riko's help.

"Ah, it's okay." Kagami said. "Hey! Why aren't you helping?"

Rin blinked, "I don't want to..."

"At least help with getting the plates." Kagami answered.

She frowned and sighed, walking to the cabinet. She set the table ready and sat back in her seat.

"Um...Rin." Koganei said.

"Yes?" She answered.

Koganei gave a nervous look, "You seem to be familiar to this place."

Everyone paled...

"Hm..? Oh yeah that's right. I come to Kagami's place sometimes." She said blinking, "Why do you ask?"

Kagami glared, "Tsk. Stupid...Don't talk so casually. It was your fault getting lost."

"But.." Rin started.

Riko looked around at the atmosphere and changed the subject, "Let's eat."

"H-Hai Coach!"

"It's good." Hyuga said.

"Coach, did you really make this?" Koganei asked.

Riko tried to act cutely, "Well~ I did get a little bit of help."

The atmosphere paused...

"Congratulations Coach." Kiyoshi said, saving the day.

"Teppei..." Hyuga muttered.

While Izuki was eating, he thought of a pun. "I decided that becoming a vegetarian was a missed steak."

The group laughed.

"It is a bit funny..." Rin said smiling.

Kuroko blinked. He still had a expressionless face but you could still make out the small smile.

"Today was fun." Rin said.

They agreed, "It is and we won." Riko answered, "But we still need to practice for the next game."

"Ne, You guys should come to my place next time." Rin answered.

"Are you sure?" Hyuga asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Okkasan and Otousan seems to want to meet you guys too.."

"Then we'll go to your place soon!" Riko said smiling.

They nodded, "T-they're not to strict o-or mean right?" Furihata asked.

"Hm...They're laid back so it';ll be okay."

Fukuda and Kawahara sighed.

"Good night." Kuroko and Rin said as they took out a random sleeping mat and laid on the ground asleep.

"H-Hey! Who said you guys are staying over?" Kagami shouted.

"Well...It is late." Kiyoshi said.

"Tsk. Fine only this once." Kagami muttered.

"Yay...!" Rin muttered and continued to sleep next to Kuroko.

Riko looked, "H-Hey! Rin. You should sleep with me. I won't let you sleep with the guys."

"Coach...she's asleep..." Koganei said poking Rin's cheek for a slight movement.

They all went to sleep on the floor and Kagami just fell asleep since he ate too much.

* * *

The next morning, Rin and Riko woke up early and decided to leave so their parents weren't too worried.

The team looked around for their manager and Coach but couldn't find them.

"There's a note." Fukuhara said.

'Woke up early. Bye.' ~ Riko and Rin

"I'll be going." Kuroko said as he was already in school uniform and dissapeared.

"Huh?" Kagami asked.

The dishes weren't done it and it was a mess. Everyone just left quickly.

Kagami exploded.


	26. Chapter 26

**Festival! Let's have some fun, ne?**

* * *

Yay! I Hope you like this chapter! Gah...Almost time for school... Gotta type fast!

Rin's pov.

I giggled. Kagami seemed to be in a hurry. It seems that everyone left and made Kagami clean up our mess of his place.

"Don't. Laugh." Kagami glared.

"Haha...Sorry." I said as sensei(Teacher) came in.

"Ara, Ara. No time to chit-chat. We have things to do. Don't forget the exam that is coming up." Sensei said as she laughed after hearing all the groans.

After class, Kuroko, Kagami and I went to the gym where everyone else were. Kagami still seemed a bit mad that everyone ditched him.

"Haha..Sorry Kagami." Hyuga said.

Kagami just sighed, it was too annoying. "Whatever." He said waving his hand.

Riko walked over to me, "You should take some notes on the other teams since you're the strategist."

I nodded, "I see. Anyway, which school are we going against?"

Riko took out a clip board and looked down, "Hm...It seems we're fighting Kaijo. And if we defeat Kaijo. We'll be against Rakuzan."

"Isn't it weird that the schools we are all fighting is the Generation of Miracles?" I asked noticing the weird pattern.

Riko nodded, "It is strange. We should have gone against other schools. But this is good experience for us." Riko answered.

I agreed, "It'll help us get stronger. Oh and it seems that Kise almost completed his complete copy." I said to Riko who paled. This got everyone's attention.

"How do you know?" Izuki asks

I hold out my phone, "I got a text from Kise yesterday. He said he won his fight with Yosen and it was almost completed during the match."

"Really?" Kagami muttered, "O-Oi! Did you give him your number or something?!" He said shocked.

I shrugged, "I don't think I gave it to him. I don't even know how he got it."

They looked at Kuroko for an answer, if Kagami shouted like that he must knew nothing and the only other person who knew Rin's number was Kuroko.

Kuroko gave a blunt reply, "Akashi-kun found it in her data file."

"D-Data F-File...?" I stuttered. What the heck was that? Is Akashi actually looking through my personal file and records? Doesn't that mean **everyone** know my number?

**PAUSE...**

"W-well..." Riko changed the subject, "Let's go hang out after school! We never did anything fun yet right?"

I nodded with everyone else in agreement.

"Where should we go?" Kiyoshi asks.

Riko thought, "Hm..."

I clasped my hands together, "Let's go to the festival. When we're done with practice, we could go immediately. There would be fireworks too."

Koganei smiles, "Let's go!"

Riko blew her whistle to stop the team from running out. "Now, no need to hurry. We should finish our practice first!"

I sat on the bench for another hour watching everyone practicing their moves, shoots and passes. Kuroko seemed to get tired since he had the least stamina from the rest.

"Here Kuroko." I said handing him a towel.

"Thank you Rin." He said wiping his face and drinking water.

I gave everyone my number, excluding Kagami and Kuroko since they seem to have it already.

I smiled at everyone. I felt comfortable at Seirin. They accepted me and always believed in me, even if my strategies for the games aren't that good. I felt like my old self...back in Teiko... I shook my head of these sad thoughts. No. That's the past... Now is now.

* * *

As they changed, Riko and I waited outside the gym. As we walked to the Festival, I turned to them, walking backwards.

"Arigatou(thank you) Minna!(everyone)." I said.

Kagami looked at me, "What are you thanking us for? Idiot."

"Ne, Rin, Did you hit your head by mistake?" Koganei asked.

I pouted, "Mou...! Never mind! Let's just go!" I said walking faster.

"Oi! Wait up!" Kagami shouted.

The Festival was so pretty with it's bright lanterns. It perfectly fitted into the scenery of the sunset.

"Uwa! So pretty!" I shouted happily.

Riko's squealed, "Let's go!"

"We'll meet up at this gate in 3 hours." Hyuga said as everyone nodded and splitted into groups.

* * *

Group 1- Kagami, Kuroko and Rin Group 2- Riko, Hyuga and Kiyoshi. Group 3- Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida and Izuki. Group 4- Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda

Group 1- Kagami, Kuroko and Rin.

* * *

"Did you bring #2, Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko shook his head in Kagami's relief.

"I wish we did. #2 is so cute." I said smiling, "And it'll scare you Kagami.."

"S-Shut up!" Kagami said embarassed.

I smiled. Kagami and Kuroko were staring at the food that they sold and I smirked.

"Don't have enough money?" I snickered silently as I looked at both Kagami and Kuroko's absent look.

Kuroko nodded and spoke honestly, "Hai(yes)."

"Y-Yeah...O-Oi! Don't laugh..." Kagami said blushing.

I closed my eyes and gave them a smile, I took some money out. "So...What do you want?"

"Hm...I want a vanilla milkshake." Kuroko said bluntly.

I nodded, "Kagami?"

"Is there a really big sandwich?" he asked.

I looked around at the table and nodded, "Yeah. A teriyaki sandwich. It's about 2 feet." I sat gakwking at the size silently.

"Then I'll have that."

I sighed, "Hai, Hai." I walked to the counter where a old lady smiled at me.

"Hello, What would you like?" She asked kindly.

I smiled a little back, "Um..A vanilla milkshake, the 2 feet teriyaki sandwich and cotton candy please."

The lady nodded, "Here you go. Don't eat too much or you'll feel bad." She warned. I blushed but nodded even if these were for Kagami and Kuroko to share.

I paid the kind lady and went back to where Kagami and Kuroko were.

"Here." I said giving Kagami his sandwich and Kuroko his shake.

"Thank you.." Kuroko said sipping his drink.

Kagami nodded while munching on his sandwich, "Yeaw. Ans" (Yeah, Thanks).

I sweat-drop, "Kagami, you should...eat slower?" I questioned eating my own cotton candy. It was so soft...I wonder how clouds taste like...Can you even eat them? "Ow" I said as Kagami hit my head.

"Let's go." Kagami said.

I nodded, but still...I wanted to touch a cloud... We went around winning some games and losing some. We played scooping the gold fish, buying some other food like takoyaki, yakisoba, udon and others.

* * *

Group 2- Riko, Hyuga and Kiyoshi

* * *

"Uwa!" Riko twirled, not bothered at all by the weird looks.

"Um..Coach?" Hyuga asked.

Kiyoshi placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a funny grin, "Don't worry Hyuga. Coach is just...Happy." He said.

Hyuga sighed and pushed his glasses up (Eh, don't they always do that? People with glasses in anime/manga...).

"Kawaii! It's so cute!" Riko squealed like a kid getting their first lollipop. She stared at a stuffed panda animal.

The game was shooting the cups placed in a pyramid. Two on the bottom and one on top.

"Can you two help me get it?" Riko asked, with huge brown pleading kiddish eyes.

Kiyoshi grinned, "Of course!"

Hyuga sighed at the scene of his childish coach but nodded anyways. Riko grinned.

Kiyoshi tried but missed. "Haha..Sorry."

Riko nodded curtly, "Hyuga-kun! Get it please. What do you think all the stress shooting practices was for?"

_For basketball... _Hyuga thought.

"If you don't Hyuga-kun, I'll break your warrior action figure. Oda Nobunaga." Riko says threateningly.

_N-Not the special edition! _Hyuga thought frantically. He grasped the fake gun and took a deep breath. He shot straight in the middle and all the cups fell. The man smiled, congratulating him and gave him the stuffed panda that Riko, their **basketball **coach wanted so badly to even start threatening him.

Hyuga gave Riko the stuffed panda and sighed in relief. Oda Nobunaga was saved!

"Heh, good job." Kiyoshi said patting him on the back.

Hyuga ignored their compliments and was leaning in his emo corner. He was relieved that Riko wasn't going to destroy anymore of his action figures.

"Let's go get some more prizes!" Riko sang and went off.

Kiyoshi dragged Hyuga away from his corner and followed their coach.

"Do. **Not. **Lose." Hyuga said glaring at Kiyoshi who just gave a cheesy smile.

Kiyoshi lost the games which meant Hyuga had to win them, which causes Riko to threaten him with his samurai action figures like _Miyamoto Murashi,_ _Tomoe Gozen, Minatomo Tatetomo,_ _Kusunoki Masahige, Honda Tadakatsu_ and many others.

"Hm..It's getting late. Let's go home." Riko said holding a huge bag of prizes.

"What about everyone else?" Kiyoshi asks.

Riko looked around, "They don't seem to be here..Must have left already."

The three left, Hyuga's eye was twitching like crazy, he wanted to make sure they were okay. (Action Figures).

* * *

Group 3- Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida and Izuki

* * *

Koganei ran around looking at all the cool things.

"Don't run around." Tsuchida said as Mitobe nodded.

Izuki blinked in suprise as he took out his notebook and wrote some notes in.

The four went on rollar coasters, bumper cars, Ferris wheels and many other rides. Koganei walked weirdly, spirals twirling in his eyes.

"Koganei, are you okay?" Tsuchida asks as he handed him a bottle of water.

He nodded, as he sat on the bench panting. Izuki looked around, "Where is Mitobe?"

Mitobe appeared out of no where holding a gigantic lolipop. Tsuchida and Koganei glared at each other.

"Mitobe! Where did you get that? How many more?" Tsuchida screamed.

Koganei nodded, "Only one more!" The two raced to the candy store.

Izuki scribbled furiously, "Hm...Two...Candy..'_There was a fight in the candy stores. Two Suckers got licked'_. "

Koganei and Tsuchida made it back in time to hear Izuki's lame pun but they didn't get the lollipop.

"N-Not funny." Koganei said sighing.

The four caused many problems...bumping into people, destroying prizes. The police came.

Izuki got out his notebook while the police was walking around. An lady shouted pointing at the four, Tsuchida, Koganei, Izuki and Mitobe.

_"Time flies like an arrow. Fruit flies like a banana." _Izuki muttered.

Mitobe started running and Tsuchida slapped himself on the forehead. Koganei ran, dragging Izuki along the way. "Let's go already!"

(Sorry for this scene...Just wanted to, seems funny to me though?)

* * *

Group 4-Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda

* * *

"I-It's s-so c-crowded..." Furihata muttered nervously.

"Ha ha!" Kawahara laughed, _very loudly_.

"Don't worry! We'll have fun!" Fukuda shouted.

Furihata sat on the bench nervously as Fukuda and Kawahara tried to make a good impression on a group of girls who seems to be like high schoolers like them.

"Let's hang out!" Fukuda shouted...It sounded more like an order...

"Want to hang out with us? I can win some prizes for you." Kawahara said grinning.

"..."

"..."

The girls said nothing and ignored them while walking some where else.

"Eh!?" Fukuda shouted, "Where are they?"

"Near Furihata!" Kawahara pointed at three girls around Furihata, chatting with him happily.

"So, want to hang out with us? Your friends can come to." Girl 1 said.

"Ah You're so cute!" Girl 2 squealed as she hugged Furihata.

Fukuda cried. He lost. Kawahara glared jealously as he bit a towel. Where he got it? Somewhere.

"Who are your friends?" Girl 3 asks as Furihata explains he came to the Amusement park with his close friends.

"There." He said pointing at the two.

Kawahara and Fukuda smiled at them, the atmosphere around the two changed.

"Then let's go." Girl 1 said as she walked to the rollar coaster.

The 3 girls and the 3 Seirin freshmens walked around, winning many prizes just for the girls.

"Ah, gotta use the restroom." Girl 1 said as she left with Girl 2 and 3.

Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda waited and waited.

"Where are they?" Kawahara exploded.

Fukuda tapped him finger on his chin, "Hm...I suspect they're lost..."

"But they're right there." Furihata said showing them three girls and a group of guys near a tree.

"Let's go! We must save them! They're in trouble!" Fukuda shouted dragging the two there.

"Are you okay?" Furihata asks the three girls.

"Huh? Who are you?" Girl 1 asks glaring at them.

"Who are they? Bothering you?" Guy 1 questions Girl 2 who just nodded.

"Let's go back to hanging out." Kawahara reasoned.

"Oi. Stop bothering them." Guy 2 and 3 shouted punching the Seirin freshmen trio up.

"Hmph. Let's go." Girl 3 said as the 3 mysterious girl and guy said.

"W...W-we got ditched..." Fukuda muttered.

"Let's go home..." Furihata said.

Kawahara stared at the ground, "Yeah..."

And the story ends for the Seirin Freshmen Trio. They went home forgetting about why they were at the Amusement Park.

* * *

I checked the time on my watch and saw that 3 hours had pasted, very quickly.

"Let's go to the gate to meet with everyone." Kuroko said.

We walked towards the entrance gate and looked around. No one was there.

"Eh?"

"Tsk. They probably ditched us or forgot." Kagami growled.

"B-But..." I stuttered.

"We should go home. Our parents will worry." Kuroko said maturely.

Kagami snickered at me, "You know how I feel when you guys all ditched me, **Plus **leaving a huge mess."

I glared at punched his arm, "We all said sorry already...!"

Kuroko came between us, pinching my cheek with one hand and the other blocking Kagami's face from talking anymore.

"Let's go."

"Ow, Kuroko..." I said, "You didn't have to pinch that hard."

The three of us walked back, probably forgetting something so important. Our life would be on the line.

...Do you guys like it? I'll type another chapter soon so please wait! And I hope you guys can comment and tell me what you thought about it. Thanks .


	27. Chapter 27

**Unknown Feelings**

**I may re edit these chapters. Thank you for reading!**

Rin yawned as she stood up from her bed and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked at her watch since her alarm clock was broken after throwing it in the wall the other day, immediately her eyes widened. 7:50. She woke up late! And she only had four minutes left. She quickly did the daily routine, brushing her hair and teeth, washing her face and changing into her uniform.

She ran downstairs loudly and gasped. Her parents must have left already since there was no breakfast. Rin pouted and quickly got the toaster out, placing a piece of bread in it. She tapped her feet and **Ding! **the toast popped out. She quickly grabbed it, smeared a bit of butter on it and quickly jugged down a glass of milk.

She looked at her watch, 7:57. Three more minutes left! She dashed to the door, not minding all the messes she made like the vase falling, the dishes in the sink and bread crumbs on the floor.

Slipping on her shoes, she fumbled a bit with her keys and locked the door.

_Swoosh!_

She ran faster and faster not minding awkward looks from people jogging and walking their pets. When she made it to school, she tilted her head. It was deserted. No one was there at all. She walked in the school and walked quitely, she felt a hand on her head and she gasped. It wasn't a ghost was it?

Whipping around, she saw a familiar face and sighed in relief.

"Good Morning Yuki." Rin said smiling at her friend, Yuki Hajime, someone she didn't talk to for a while.

"Morning. You're pretty early. It's barely 7'o clock." Yuki replied taking out his phone.

"Eh?"

"Look." He said showing Rin his phone's screen. He was right. It said 7:06.

"B-but...but my watch!" Rin said holding her watch out.

"It's wrong. You set the wrong time." Yuki said with a chuckle.

Rin pouted, "Let's go to class then, since we're...Early."

The two nodded and went to their class. The placed everything on their seat and Lulu-Sensei walked in, suprised.

"Watanabe-san. Hajime-san. You two are quite early." She said.

"Hai..." Rin said sheepishly.

"Can you two help me bring these papers to the teacher lounge?" Lulu-Sensei asks.

"Hai." Both Yuki and Rin replied. They both held a hand full of papers and walked slowly.

"Is it too heavy for you?" Yuki asks.

"N-No." Rin said with a huff.

"Just stand there for now." Yuki said walking faster to the teacher lounge.

Rin stood there, with a pile of papers worriedly. What if he ditched me? No...He wouldn't do that would he?

In a few minutes, Yuki came running back to her with hands free. He helped her take some paper and smiled, "Sorry for the wait."

Rin looked sideways, "I-It's okay..."

"Let's go then?"

She nodded following him behind. As they got to the teacher lounge, Rin peeked in. It was her first time being here.

"Excuse me..." She whispered.

"Don't worry, there isn't anyone here." He said gently as he hugged her.

Rin immediately blushed, '_warm.._' She thought.

Lulu-Sensei walked in, surprising both students. "Ara, did I intrude something?" She asks smiling.

"N-Nothing!" Yuki said waving his hand and Rin staring at the ground fumbling with her fingers.

Lulu-Sensei laughed, "It's nice to be young isn't it? Don't worry, I won't tease you two."

"T-then, s-see you..." Rin stuttered as Yuki left holding Rin's hand.

Lulu-sensei watched her students leave. "They're so cute. Maybe I should give them a little push?" She asks herself with a chuckle.

"It's almost time for class." Yuki replied.

"Ah..."

"Yes?"

"Can you let go of my hand...?" Rin asks staring at their connected hands.

"Gomen. Gomen. (Sorry.)" Yuki said.

As the two walked to their class, Yuki was walking a bit behind, he placed a hand on his heart.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It beated quickly. He was embarrassed by Lulu-sensei's remark from before but this felt a bit different.

Some girls who were walking past him waved, "H-Hello, H-Hajime-san." They stuttered.

Yuki looked at them with his Stoic expression and quickly walked faster to his class. He heard the girl squeal behind him. He took his seat as Rin threw him a small note.

_You're slow. Did something happen?_

Yuki looked at her and shook his head '_no_'

When it was lunch time, Rin stood up from her seat and stretched. She held her bento and walked to Yuki's desk. She was about to speak when a blur of red and blue dragged her away. The next thing she knew, she was on the rooftop with the Seirin Basketball team.

"Ouch." Rin said rubbing her head as Riko hit her.

"Sorry...**BUT**. Why didn't you come for morning practice?" Riko asks.

"I was helping Lulu-sensei with Yuki.." Rin said blinking.

Riko sighed, "Okay. But the next match is against Kaijo. And since Kise-kun said he almost completed his perfect copy, it'll be a problem." She explained.

"So..." Rin said awkwardly.

Riko's eyes gleamed, "I want _you _to be our spy!"

"S-Spy?" Rin asks confused.

"Coach, What do you mean?" Hyuga asks confused.

Riko grinned, "Since we don't know if Kise-kun perfected his perfect copy, I want you to go figure it out! If we find the answer, our plan to win will be more accurate."

Rin sighed, "Fine...Since it's for the match and all..."

Riko smiled, "Good. So. I think you should do it today or maybe tomorrow?" Riko wondered, "Should we follow you?"

"N-No...It's okay. I'll just tell you guys later on when I find the answer." She said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kagami asked eating a sandwich.

"Going to eat." Rin said holding her bento and leaving the rooftop.

She went back to her classroom and sat in her seat. She was surprised that Yuki was still there, eating quietly. She opened her own bento and started eating. She sighed quietly, staring at the window. She didn't have to act as a spy right? She could just ask him directly. Wouldn't hurt to try.

"Ahem." Yuki coughed.

Rin turned to him and tilted her head, "Yeah?"

He shook his head 'no'. Rin shrugged and went back to eating.

Rin started daydreaming during her last period which was a free period. (Lucky~) She remembered her first time meeting Kagami.

_Rin was staring in awe at a boy with red hair. He was playing basketball by himself, shooting hoops and jumping higher than she could ever do._

_The boy dribbled but dripped and scrapped his knee. She entered the court quickly and kneel down as she got a bandage out._

_"Are you okay?" She asks sticking the bandage on his knee._

_"Y-Yeah.." The boy said, looking at the cute, heart bandage. Embarrassed he quickly stood up as Rin gave a confused look._

_"What's your name? Mine is Watanabe Rin." she said with a small smile.  
_

_"Kagami Taiga. And you look foreign."_

_Rin stared at him, "Ah, I get that a lot...But I'm 100% Japanese! I think..."_

_Kagami grinned as he took his basketball, "Want to play?"_

_Rin blinked, 'I don't know how to."_

_"I'll teach you." Kagami said grinning._

Rin placed her bento box away in her bag and smiled at the memory. Because of that, she learned to love basketball like Kagami.

It was ten minutes till the end of school but the teacher made a huge announcement.

"We will be doing a two partner project based on history and you will _not _choose your partner." The teacher said placing a big box on her desk, "Pick a number and your partner will have the same number."

Many people stood up and picked a number. When it was Rin's turn, she wanted to get number 1 and placed her hand in her box. After everyone got a number, the teacher called the pairs.

"Number 1. Both stand up."

Rin stood up slowly and looked in suprise to also see Kagami. After everyone got into their pairs, everyone left.

She was about to leave but gave a confused look to see Yuki still sitting there with a depressing aura.

"Neh...you okay?" She asked slowly.

He nodded, "Yeah. Nothing." He said walking out the door.

Rin followed behind him shortly, "Don't walk so fast!"

**_I wish I was your_ partner...**

Rin frowned as Yuki walked even faster.


End file.
